Mischief 101
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Yusuke attending school? Koenma using the word 'babysit? Kurama expelled? Chalk it up to Yusuke's punishment for shoplifting, dragging his ally down with him. Complete YusukeKurama
1. I: zzZZzz

Remember Huminshou? I'm back at that comedy/romance thing, this time with Yusuke and Kurama! Some familiar characters may show up as well, including Hiei, Kuwabara, and our favorite Universe! Eerm…Universe? Yes, this was the main character of Huminshou, and may it show no mercy in Mischief 101. Of course, Chapter 1 has a much different feel; due to the character of Kurama in contrast to Hiei…but it works.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

****

Warnings: Shounen-Ai (Boy-Boy Romance), casual light swearing, wacky comic mischief/violence, parodies and intelligent humor, and possible references to delinquent teenage activities such as smoking and alcohol use.

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ and all related characters and plots © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

****

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

I: zzZZzz

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining, filtering through the skyscrapers of the city and touching the heads of only the very luckiest passing pedestrians. The wind was a light breeze, warmed by the sun, and barely moving red locks of hair.

Red locks of hair which belonged to a certain seventeen year old boy.

A seventeen year old boy with emerald eyes and a fox-demon soul merged with his own soul.

A boy with two different types of souls yet one mind, eagerly trying to stop an impending crime.

Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama to those who know him as the notorious thief of the Demon World, was racing into a nearby comic book store. His friend and ally, the infamous Spirit Detective with wildly slicked back ebony hair, had just informed him that he was going to steal some manga.

"But Yusuke!" Kurama called out, causing heads to turn and nasty stares to come his way (after all, silence was golden).

"Shh!" the delinquent returned, pulling Kurama by Shuichi's maroon school-uniform in between two tall rows of bookshelves, "Ya don't wanna get me caught, do you?"

"That's precisely my point!" Kurama whispered, so close to the detective that he could taste the chocolate on the boy's breath, "I have the en, and would be happy to loan it to you!"

"This coming from the great thief Youko Kurama?" Yusuke retorted sarcastically, "Come on, man. Save it for some flowers…eer I guess some tea for your mom or something. It's fun to get away with stuff! I'm so sick of playing a 'regular save-the-day-super-hero'!" With that comment, Yusuke let go of the fabric of his ally's clothing and began browsing the shelves.

"Yusuke…" Kurama murmured nervously. He was well aware that the staff of the shop had eyes on both of them, and quite possibly Koenma as well. Using his demon knowledge to assist Yusuke would not fit well in Koenma's diet, but a haphazard theft would surely get the both of them caught, and cause his mother Shiori great heartbreak.

However, Yusuke would not heed his warning. He found the precise manga that he had come for; volume one of a new comedic manga.

"You're really going to read that, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, curious as to why Yusuke would be interested in a romance comic anyway.

"Keiko said it was cool," the slightly shorter boy answered, studying the art on the cover, "I guess it's about this team of humans and demons, and one day one of the demons gets in trouble and is forced to live with one of the humans…" Yusuke paused, then added, "_With comedic results…_"

"Uhm…yes, but you do know what "Huminshou" means, don't you?" Kurama inquired, referring to the title of the soon-to-be-stolen manga. The detective shrugged his shoulders, and Kurama sighed, "It means a sleep disorder. It's a romance story where the demon and human fall in love because the demon discovered that the cure for his insomnia was…"

"Ah, stupid Keiko!" Yusuke cursed. As he took the book out of the jacket of his green uniform (because during Kurama's explanation, he had procured it), the two of them were startled by the owner of the store. Due to the Universe's odd sense of humor, he just _had_ to be big, burly, and intimidating. And by intimidating, they really meant scary. Oh, he was scary.

And he was yelling.

"I knew it!" the owner yelled, "Get over here right now and give me that book!"

Kurama's eyes went wide as Yusuke did the opposite of what he was in the process of doing; and put the book back into his jacket. He sped out the store faster than lightning, telling Kurama to follow. And in that split second, the boy left behind decided that a punishment from the Prince of Spirit World was worth saving his mother the ache of discovering that her son was some sort of thief.

Simply put, the two of them high-tailed it out of there. The burly man was only a few paces behind them, following them around every corner they turned (which had eventually led them around the block and back to the store). As they turned that first corner a second time, they were greeted by the local police, who the staff had called to apprehend the shoplifters.

"Go!" Kurama shouted to Yusuke, his eyes pointing in the correct direction of escape (a predictably nearby alleyway). Yusuke nodded and made haste to the escape route, while Kurama did something drastic.

He put them to sleep, and not in the sad six-feet-under kind of way either. A more radical, more tasteful, and definitely more elegant way; by using his powers to grow Demon World flowers with sleep-inducing pollen.

Unfortunately, said alleyway was a predictable dead-end, and the burly shop owner was predictably invincible to the pollen (although he _was_ in awe of the strange plants bursting forth from the pavement).

So, predictably _and_ ironically (Would the Universe have it any other way?), they were caught. Six hours and three grueling parental discussions later, Yusuke found himself pissed off and perched on a tree branch level with the window to Kurama's room. Okay, so his mother wasn't all _that_ surprised that Yusuke was in trouble.

She wasn't all that much of a mother, either.

The window slid open, and Kurama glared at him from his bedroom. He was angry, but still invited him inside, under the condition that he keep quiet so that his mother would not awaken from her sleep.

"How'd it go?" the teen asked his friend, chocolate eyes showing the utmost of regret for his friend.

"She wept, until I assured her that I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"Ah…" Yusuke sighed in relief, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable on Kurama's neatly made bed, "I don't mind if ya place the blame on me, seeing as it was my dumb ass that got us into this mess."

"Yes, but it was mine that delivered naptime to the police, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him. He joined his friend on the bed, seating himself next to Yusuke's head and relaxing his back on his bedroom wall.

"Sorry man," the other boy apologized, "I wish…"

"It is worse, I'm afraid," Kurama sighed heavily, "The Academy that I attend got word of our fiasco…I've been expelled." Yusuke choked; he had really…truly…screwed up.

Yusuke went to apologize once more, sitting up and moving to rest a hand on Kurama's shoulder, but the fox-demon just brushed him aside. It wasn't that Kurama was angry with him, it's that he could swear he heard some sort of ringing, like…an urgent phone call, or something.

Huddled into his knees, unsure of what to say next (as Yusuke believed Kurama was really upset with him), he watched with surprise as the other boy pulled out a compact make-up mirror and greeted it with a soft tone. That's it, the fox was driven mad!

Or…Yusuke was just an idiot. In fact, he was, as Koenma pointed out over Kurama's communicator (the so-called "make-up mirror"). Yusuke angrily stared back at the short and royally adorned toddler; whose expression was a mix of seriousness and laughter behind his shiny blue pacifier.

"What's up baby breath?" Yusuke said, being careful not to get too hot-headed and wake Shiori.

"_Well, Yusuke…_" the young prince began, folding his hands on the desk he was seated at, "_You and Kurama are in some serious trouble_." Kurama exhaled his heaviest sigh of the day, prompting Yusuke to drape an arm over his shoulder and give it a tight squeeze. After all, it allowed him to get a better view of the tiny screen.

"_It's not just the fact that you two were causing trouble, more-so, that you were causing trouble, Yusuke,_" Koenma continued, "_What really gets to me is that Kurama used his powers in public on innocent human civilians! It was a serious matter, and I had to send some of my employees here at Spirit World to wipe that memory from every victim and witness' mind! It was rather difficult, not to mention expensive on our payroll!_"

"I'm sorry, sir," the redhead apologized, his breath somewhat short due to the fact that Yusuke was still squeezing him.

"_Well, the punishment that I had in mind is no longer necessary, so I changed yours to fit our troublesome detective's._" Yusuke's grip lightened as he listened more intently; "_It wasn't difficult to have one of my employees convince Atsuko…I mean, your mother, Yusuke, to send you off to boarding school; at the expense of the 'Delinquent Teen Reformation' organization._" Kurama immediately clamped a hand over Yusuke's mouth; and it's a good thing he did. Shiori would have woken up for sure.

"You mean, at the expense of Spirit World then," he stated calmly in place of Yusuke.

"_Precisely,_" the toddler replied, "_And seeing as you were expelled from your school, Kurama, I made arrangements for you to attend as well. You'll be roommates with Yusuke; essentially his babysitter; as your punishment. On the plus side, the school is rather prestigious, so your education isn't as marred as you believed a moment ago._"

The long-hair boy clapped his hand back over Yusuke's mouth, but he still managed to utter, "You mean I gotta go to school _every day_? And where do _you_ get off using the word 'baby-sitter'? What the he-rmph!" A moment later, Kurama whisked his hand away, having felt something wet touch his palm. He looked over to Yusuke for some sort of explanation, and he answered, "I licked it."

Looking back into the communicator (and finding that Koenma's eyebrows were quirked up from the licking comment), Yusuke argued once more, "You mean to tell me that there is a conveniently placed boarding school right here smack dab in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Japan?"

"_…Yes."_

"That makes no sense!"

Koenma grinned as he observed Kurama shove a fluffy white pillow into Yusuke's face. Before signing off of the communicator, he announced, "_Start packing! You boys start tomorrow. Koenma, out."_

And the screen flickered to a dull black.

* * *

Truly, the school was conveniently placed smack dab in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Japan…right on the outskirts of the city, sandwiched between vast mountainous forest and tall buildings. The uniforms were midnight blue with ivory and gold trim; green jackets and long hair was not an option for the dresscode here. Kurama was forced to either tie his hair back into a low ponytail, or 'cut it off' completely. After thinking about it; he decided to tie it back. He shuddered just thinking of the many other places to hide his demon world plants; and most importantly, his rose whip.

Their dorm was located at the end of a very long hallway, consisting of marble floor tiling which alternated deep blue and crimson like a checkerboard, and beige walls with tall Western-style archways. Prestigious indeed…but that was just the hallways.

Their room itself, was small, but nicely decorated. Two beds sat together, a bit less than a meter apart, in a corner cove to the right of the doorway. A rather pleasant and quaint desk stood beneath a single pane window, and opposite of that were two closets, a dresser, and the door to a bathroom; where there was both a toilet and a standing shower (1). All of the wood and trim was stained with a cherry finish, the carpeting a midnight to match the school uniforms, and creamy-white and blue finished off the décor of the shades, walls, and bedding.

It was too fancy and organized for one Yusuke Urameshi.

"Why didn't they just give us one giant bed? I mean, we'll practically be sleeping that way since the place is so cramped up," the detective remarked, trying desperately to find _something_ to complain about.

Kurama chuckled as he unpacked his suitcases into the left closet, joking, "Oh Yusuke, you know that they don't want to discourage abstinence."

Yusuke grinned from ear to ear; well, it was more of a devilish smirk. He plopped his backpack down next to Kurama's suitcase and wrapped his arms around his ally's waist, whispering, "Damn, you got me. I was just about to suggest that we push the beds together." The boy could not see the blush that dyed his friend's face (mostly because he was behind him), but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted to.

Which was tickle Kurama at his sides. And so Kurama allowed the shirt that he was hanging up to fall to the ground, finding that prying Yusuke off of him was his priority. A knock at their dormitory door halted their fun.

Upon answering it, they were greeted by an overly giddy cerulean-haired girl, dressed in a white blouse and a dark blue pleated skirt. Violet irises were obscured by her smile. Yep; it was the Grim Reaper (and also Koenma's assistant when it came to Yusuke), Botan.

"Oh crap, what now?" Yusuke remarked, shutting the door behind Botan as Kurama led her inside.

"Nothing!" Botan answered.

"I take it that you're going undercover here just as you did at Yusuke's old school," Kurama noted.

"Bingo!" Yusuke answered for Botan, sticking a finger up into the air and trying to make his voice sound as feminine as possible. The ferrywoman smacked him in the back of the head and shook her finger at him in retaliation.

When the boy had finished rubbing his head through his black locks of hair, he remarked, "So…Botan…what room are _you_ staying in?" He was about to fondle her Keiko-style (also known as trying to snatch a free grope) when Kurama held him back.

Only to add to hilarity of the situation, adding, "Yes, Botan, what room _are_ you residing in? I wouldn't mind studying with you some day…" He wasn't serious, but for some unknown and omni-stellar reason he wanted to make Yusuke jealous.

It worked, but it also made Botan blush; what with the two boys flirting with her in competition and all. A series of eyebrow raises and demonically impure smirks exchanged between the two boys, and Botan couldn't help but laugh _and_ scold them at the same time.

"You two! You're rubbing off on each other already!" she yelled, fists balled up and arms straight at her sides, "You know that I can't guide souls over to Spirit World and have time to go to school! This is just so I can walk around the halls and not have to explain how I can fly on an oar!"

"Damn…" Yusuke muttered sarcastically, also pondering why he had to go to school and fight demon bad guys at the same time. Kurama chuckled for the second time that day, and Botan breathed a sigh of relief (there was always a lot of sighing to be done when Yusuke was up to his old troublemaking ways).

The boy sensed that he would be able to change Kurama, and show him what being a teenaged human boy was all about. Sure, he wouldn't be able to skip school, or possibly even smoke anymore, but he would show him…oh yes…he would definitely show him how to live life to its fullest. After all, in a sense they had both been given a second chance when it came to being alive, so why should he be so polite yet regretful at the same time?

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

1 - In Japan, and some other countries as well, sometimes the toilet is not in the same room as the shower. Also, showers are different there, and are used to wash oneself before entering a very hot bath. Not always though, but this is just to clear up any confusion.

****

Author's Note

I've made it my mission to finish all of my unfinished fanfictions before May. I was actually aiming for the end of March, but I didn't want to break any promises. This means my YGO fanfictions too. If Only She Knew, my co-write with kurama-sweethart does not count here! Anyway, this means that the only things I'll be working on is my cosplay costume for AN2005 and fan-fictions.

If you haven't joined the Thebes Forum (click link in my bio) yet, do so now; you won't regret it!

I apologize if this is lacking…somewhat. The introduction chapters are always the toughest hooks to write! I hope that everyone enjoyed the hidden parodies and such. Expect Hiei and Kuwabara to drop in between Chapters 2 and 3.

Also, if anyone has a C2 community, feel free to go list it at my Thebes forums (And please email me if you add this story to it! Thanks!).

Don't forget to review!

Thanks for reading.

Zelia Theb


	2. II: Swoon!

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

II: Swoon!

Koenma's words from earlier in the day rang through Yusuke's head, drowning out the ringing of the bell signaling the end of, what could be described as, the most incredibly boring and stupid class ever.

"_Don't go picking fights, boys!_" the prince had warned, "_It'll tempt you to use your supernatural powers just to scare the other students off! Be nice!_"

"Hmmph, yeah right," the detective muttered in a rather late response. A tap on the shoulder brought the absence of students (and teacher) to his attention. It was Kurama.

"Yusuke, classes are over for the day," he stated calmly, gathering Yusuke's books into his arms (which wasn't a bother since Kurama had put his away in a bookbag). The raven-haired boy stood from his seat and stretched, wondering how on Earth he had made it through a full school day without skipping a single class.

It really wasn't all that bad, though. The teachers weren't out to get him here, at least not yet, and the overall air in the place wasn't dusty enough to give him a headache. And even though lunch here was free, he still hadn't eaten quite enough for the day, apparent by the sudden grumble in his stomach.

"Damn, I'm hungry," Yusuke remarked as the two boys left the classroom, walking on autopilot toward the school food court.

"The school handbook says that you must pay for snacks between the main meals, Yusuke, and dinner is served between six and nine," Kurama mentioned, adjusting the stack of books in his embrace (which surprisingly enough, had actually appeared to have been used throughout the day).

Predictably, Yusuke kept walking. He was hungry, and almost certain that by the time they reached the food court that money would appear in his pockets. He observed several couples walking together in the hallway; girls with their boyfriends, and boys with their…boyfriends. Even the occasional girl with her girlfriend. It struck him as odd that no teachers or staff made any mention of it, then again, he couldn't spot any around; he figured that was because they were further from the school wing now.

The food court was ahead. Yusuke stopped and patted his pockets. Nope, no magical money. Before he even looked over to Kurama, the redhead had moved over to a lounge area with several couches and set Yusuke's books down. The other boy took heed and sat next to them, looking up at Kurama to silently ask for some food. The fox-demon smiled, green eyes glittering in defeat.

"Thanks Shuichi," Yusuke expressed as his friend walked over to procure food. The detective noticed that the lounge area wasn't all that bad; there was a decent sized television, and a rerun of his favorite anime was playing on the screen. He smiled, only to have that smile turn to a frown when another boy and his two idiotic friends (or in Yusuke terms; "the guy's moronic posse") stood right in front of him.

Turf wars; now _that_ was a game that Yusuke owned at.

"Lookie here boys," the tall unnatural blonde leader of the group pointed out, "That new kid Urameshi's in our spot."

"I don't see your name on it, unless you're "Made in China"," Yusuke snickered, unwavering. Koenma's words traveled through his brain again.

"Hey, Kino," his chunkier and definitely more Japanese featured friend announced, "This guy thinks he funny!"

"Yeah, Kino!" his thinner and definitely more Japanese featured other friend chimed in, "A real funny man!"

The other students caught wind of argument, but only some really cared to pay attention. The rest of them were either friends of the gang, or could have cared less about them. The boy thought that they were probably used to this kind of stuff.

"Well," the wanna-be playboy now known as Kino declared, "Looks like we'll have to put a stop to his stand-up comedy routine." The three of them began cracking their knuckles, that is, until Yusuke stood up. His own strong form was much more apparent now (even though the midnight blue tended to have a slimming effect), and the intensity of his brown eyes infected the group's minds.

Kino saw it; being a street fighter himself. This Urameshi was definitely going to be a real challenge to overcome. He hated his eyes; he wasn't sure if it was the way that they defied authority, the lack of fear, or the story of hardships that Yusuke had seen. He just didn't like 'em.

"Well," the leader said, "We don't like this show anyway. But don't let us catch you in our spot _again_, Urameshi." With that, the trio began to walk away, only to stop Kurama, who was a few feet away and carrying two to-go snack bags in his hands. Yusuke waited, wondering what they would say and how the calm and composed Kurama would react. He silently wished that a man-eating plant would sprout from his hair and devour them, but getting yelled at by Koenma probably wasn't worth it.

"This here's a pretty boy," Kino smiled flirtatiously. The detective rolled his eyes; was this how the guy tried to get people to go out with him? It was…creepy.

"I'll say," the pudgy one agreed, watching Kino reach for Kurama's locks of hair, only to be lightly elbowed away.

"Minamino, huh?" Kino murmured, rubbing his chin but _not_ the goofy smile from his face, "You should come back to our dorm, it's the biggest one around."

"Yeah, Minamino! Kino can help ya get adjusted!" The two idiots chuckled. Okay, maybe getting yelled at by Koenma _would_ be worth it.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer," Kurama stated, attempting to walk away. However, Kino stopped him, thinking that the Universe was on his side and all.

"It's not an offer, Minamino…" the blonde warned.

"Well, make it one," Yusuke commanded, stepping next to Kurama. It wasn't that he didn't think Kurama couldn't stand up for himself…there were a bunch of reasons that he had to interfere.

One; Kurama doesn't want a bad record for his mother to hear about. Two; he didn't want his snacks to fall on the floor.

So two reasons weren't necessarily a bunch. They were good reasons though, next to the first and foremost reason; because friends stick up for friends, even if they don't need it.

"I thought our conversation was over, Urameshi," Kino noted angrily, trying to step between the detective and the redhead.

"It is, that's why _we're_ leaving," Yusuke taunted, wrapping a roughly placed arm around Kurama's waist. Hey, _someone_ had to claim possession over him, even though the boy didn't really appreciate being made into the servile one of the fake couple.

"But Yusuke," Kurama whispered, "What about your books?"

Mocha colored eyes rolled up, following a gust of air which traveled from the detective's mouth to his falling strands of hair. He let go of Kurama (almost like _he_ was the whipped one in their fake relationship), and obtained said books, then returned swiftly to Kurama's side.

"As I said before," Yusuke scoffed, harshly pushing through the group with Kurama, "We're leaving."

* * *

"This does not bode well," the more studious of the two remarked as they entered their dorm. He set the two snack bags on their desk after removing his shoes, and then opened up his bookbag to gather his homework.

"Who cares, one good beating and they should give up."

"_Yusuke!_" he scolded him, eyes wide. His future as Shuichi was at stake here!

"What? They aren't gonna bother you," Yusuke assured him as he ate in his bed.

"My mother will be far more upset if she finds out that I'm involved in even more delinquent activities."

"Sheesh, hey, sorry," Yusuke apologized bitterly, "Momma's boy."

"What was that?" Kurama quirked up suddenly. Oh, he had heard what Yusuke had said, but he wasn't exactly going to allow Yusuke to get away with it.

"Nothin'," the boy lied, enjoying the candy that was in the bag.

His ally stood from his homework and approached the bed, stating, "Oh, I believe that I heard something." He smirked playfully, wondering if Yusuke would bite back.

"Oh. _That_," the teen 'remembered', standing to face Kurama, "Yeah, I called you a Momma's boy."

"Well then," said Kurama, wiping his hands together, "I suppose that I will have to prove to you otherwise." In that instant, the two boys began to wrestle, as teenaged boys often do to relieve their muscles. Eventually, after tripping over the corners of their beds, they had wrestled their way over to the opposite wall next to the bathroom door, where Kurama had Yusuke pinned by his hands.

"I see," observed said Momma's boy, "It seems as if my over-mothered being has overcome this freethinking rebel. How will the wondrous Yusuke Urameshi get out of this one?"

Yusuke answered by leaning in really close to his friend's face…and licking it. Kurama winced (though knowing that Yusuke was a licker excited him) and let go to wipe off his eye, being caught off guard and tackled to the ground at his waist, where Yusuke ended the wrestling and decided to tickle him. The tickler had then become a ticklee, with brown and green irises showing signs of excitement (and arousal if one searched for it), and giggles erupted throughout the room.

"_Yusuke_," Botan's voice called suddenly from beyond their door, along with the sounds of knuckles rapping, "_Can we come in?_"

"The door's open," Yusuke laughed, still being tickled in retaliation.

Of course that's not what Botan and their other guest saw when walking in (the other guest being Yusuke's tall, chiseled, and carrot-haired ex-classmate and fellow ally Kazuma Kuwabara). They found two boys on the ground, one straddled over the other's hips, wildly blushing with not-so-innocent expressions on their faces.

Kurama quickly threw (not literally) Yusuke off of him and stood to bow and greet the guests. He wiped more of the saliva from Yusuke's previous tongue-attack off his cheek and eye, only to be asked by Kuwabara, "What's wrong with your eye?"

"He licked it," Kurama answered, still rubbing at it, "Excuse me for my rudeness."

The girl and boy (intruders) exchanged glances. Had they just interrupted something? Something unnatural? Something uncomfortable? Something cheating-on-Keiko-like?

"It was the only way to win at wrestling!" Yusuke declared, laughter still evident in his voice. He gripped at his sides, wondering if they had truly split open from their fun.

"Right…" Botan uttered uneasily, "Anyway, I thought that I'd bring Kuwabara by to say hello since I had to update him on your situation." Gee, it must be nice to be a Grim Reaper of Death and still have time to walk around Japan with Kuwabara…or so thought Yusuke.

"Yeah, and it was pretty mean of ya to get Kurama involved," the tallest of them stated to Yusuke. He paused, then added, "And it's really weird being here on another school's turf. What's the name of this place anyway?"

Kurama answered, however Yusuke never heard it as he was trying to figure out how Kuwabara had gotten out of school and made it here so quickly.

"Ah, thanks Kurama, I'll remember that in case any punks try to mess with me!" Kuwabara flexed and then laughed, only to be smacked by Yusuke.

"Well, boys," Botan interrupted, hoping to stop any sort of impending fight between the two friends, "Kuwabara and I were going to the park to meet up with Keiko and let her know what's going on." Botan turned to stare directly at Yusuke; "Since we know that _SOMEONE_ won't do it himself."

"Yeah, whatever, I might not go to classes if she's here to bitch at me, so why would I tell her where I am?"

"It's polite to ease a person's mind and not let them worry, Yusuke," Kurama noted.

"Makes me wonder what ya told your mom before all of those missions…" Yusuke murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'," Yusuke lied again, hoping for a repeat wrestling match (and deniably to himself, for all of the wrong reasons).

"All right," Kurama ended. Damn, Yusuke sure would have enjoyed some more rough-housing.

"Okay, I'm comin' with ya, I guess…" the boy announced.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but we have homework that we must tend to, so Yusuke cannot join you." The detective's face twitched; Kurama was really acting out this whole 'Yusuke is my whipped fake boyfriend' thing.

"Way to go on the homework initiative!" exclaimed Botan, "We'll see you around!" After a wink and a wave, their two visitors left, leaving Yusuke alone with Kurama to do the dreaded act…completing homework.

Story in fast-forward; Kurama plopped Yusuke's books on his bed while he sat at the desk, and they both picked up their pencils and worked away at homework for about thirty minutes, until Kurama finished.

The Universe has a thing for being cruel; and its sights were set on Kurama. Oh, it would make the fox-boy understand what it was like to raise an insubordinate teenaged boy. So of course, Kurama joined Yusuke on his bed, only to discover that the detective had spent the last half-hour drawing cartoon characters instead of doing homework.

"What?" Yusuke quipped, raising an eyebrow at Kurama. His friend was angry, but amazed at Yusuke's talent.

"I've never known that you were some sort of manga artist," Kurama stated, his eyes breezing over the drawing. He grinned as he realized who the subjects of the piece were; "You drew all of us as miniatures?"

"Yeah," Yusuke blushed. No one had ever seen his artwork before, aside from his boss (who had an unhealthy habit of viewing his life whenever he wanted to).

"This is positively too adorable for you!" Kurama's finger traced over the picture, and then landed on Hiei, observing, "I notice that you drew Hiei to be the same height as everyone else." Before saying more, he made certain to take note of any strange demon auras around. He wanted to make a joke, not announce a death wish.

"Well, he's a good guy and just because he's shorter than everyone doesn't mean he isn't cute or anything," Yusuke admitted.

"You think that Hiei is cute?" Kurama blushed, though it wasn't as much as Yusuke was.

The detective stared down at the other teens stagnant finger, unable to look him in the eyes, and replied, "Eer..yeah. He's cute, but I'm not like attracted or anything to him."

"That's wonderful," Kurama jested in return, "I didn't want to have to fight him to the death for you."

An unusual thought of Hiei and Kurama arguing over him made him laugh out loud, nearly ripping the stitches he had placed in his sides earlier. After acting it out a few times in his head, the need for tobacco and nicotine infected his bloodstream, and he suggested, "Hey, wanna come to the roof? I need a smoke."

Kurama nodded, although he detested the fact that Yusuke was slowly killing himself, he enjoyed spending time with him and couldn't possibly decline the offer.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know that I certainly enjoyed writing it ). Don't forget about my vow to finish fics! I've been an updating monster with a lot of them lately, so don't hesitate to breeze through my bio and take a look!

The subject of putting a lemon in this one (since I didn't put on in Alternate Universe (which isn't finished -grins-) ) was brought up. I'm not going to comment on that! Let's just say, if I ever decide to do a lemon, it won't be on but on my personal site.

Anyway, I have a story status update webpage which is in my bio, plus I still have that forum that I want all of you to join! )

Zelia


	3. III: Boing!

****

Warning: This is positively the dirtiest chapter so far (humor wise - don't go all report happy because as we all know, movies like "Austin Powers" were Rated PG-13!). You are hereby warned of the various perverted-ness of the author, the characters, and the Universe. There is also an overuse of "…" sentence trailing and the like.

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

III: Boy-yoy-yoy-yoy-yoing!

After leaving Keiko, the detective found himself in his dorm room, which was larger because he and Kurama had transferred to the senior wing. The scent of roses filled the air; and Yusuke noticed that Kurama must have taken up gardening while he was out. It was rather difficult to even find his friend in the place; what with the leaves and all dangling from the walls and ceiling.

"Kurama?" Yusuke called out, wondering where the redhead could be. He was answered when two arms felt their way around his waist and pulled him in close to a body.

Kurama's body.

"Mmm," Kurama moaned into his ear while he nuzzled it, "I've been waiting for you all day." His left hand felt its way up the buttons of Yusuke school uniform and began to undo them one by one.

"…Kurama…" Yusuke whispered as he leaned in, allowing his blankets to trace trails up and down his body.

Which woke the boy up from his erotic dream. He was in the same dorm room he moved into last week, and Kurama was just waking up in the bed less than a meter away from his. Quickly, Yusuke cuddled his blankets up to cover everything from the waist down.

"Mmm…" Kurama yawned, reminding Yusuke of his dream only moments ago, "What's wrong Yusuke?" As the questioned teen pondered on how to answer the question, he was distracted by Kurama's messy hair, which wasn't as messy as one would expect in the morning. His night reverie replayed over and over again, and it was official; that's what Kurama's hair would look like after they did…it.

"I had a funny dream…" Yusuke muttered accidentally.

"As did I," Kurama replied, also making sure not to get out of bed too quickly, "What was yours like?"

"Well…first…" Yusuke stuttered, wondering how Kurama so easily talked him into this, "I was with Keiko, and we were walking around town just talking. For some reason she smacked me and said, 'Yusuke! You better ask me to marry you!' so then I did just to get her to shut up and then…" The detective paused his rambling; "She smacked me again and said that she won't ever marry me because I make her worry too much. After that, we got ice cream with Kuwabara…and then…I…" Yet another pause occurred as Yusuke wondered if he should tell Kurama about the end of his dream. It wasn't all that long of a pause; "I woke up!"

"Disturbing," said his friend, who was disheartened when he heard Yusuke talk of marrying Keiko. It wasn't that he wasn't _happy_ for his friend to have a childhood sweetheart…it was just…

"What about you?"

The fox blinked, "Me?" He yawned once more and answered, "Well, I was scampering between the Ich-Ich trees of the Batubaral Forest with a Moe-Moe doll in my grips…having just stolen it from the famously sealed off caverns of…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Yusuke stopped him, "You lost me.

"No no no…" Kurama continued, mimicking his friend, "It's actually _I_ who was lost, even though I've been through that forest several times before…"

The detective would have had all his hair in his fists, if he wasn't still half asleep. Instead he concluded, "So you dreamt about some bust you made in the Demon World?"

"In summary, yes."

"Ah." A striking revelation hit him (many things seem to be attacking him lately); Kurama had slept without a shirt on. It was strange, because as much as Yusuke could remember, Kurama would always be the most covered of them, no matter where they were; arms and all.

And there was a scar across his stomach. No wider than four fingers, it marked his left abdomen like ivory lettering embedded on a jewelry box. It was not a shallow red scar.

"Kurama?" Yusuke's voice reached him with a tone of concern. The remnants of his wound did not cross his mind, but his nudity did. His complete and utter nudity (although Yusuke only saw his top half, and only wanted to inquire as to the nature of his past injury).

"Um…I'm sorry," the boy blushed, pulling his blankets up more and obscuring the scar, "I can't believe that it happened again, and in such a short time of being here."

"Huh?" the other teen remarked, confused.

"You're wondering why I have no clothes on, yet last you saw me I had them on, correct?"

"Eer…" Yusuke stammered; was it a real dream? Must have been…right?

"Sometimes I completely undress myself in my sleep and I don't remember it," Kurama offered up.

Red was the popular skin color of choice during the morning. Yusuke couldn't contain himself, so he had to do something, and _quick_, before the ever-so-astute Kurama could guess what was going on his brain.

Although his next joke wasn't really aiding his cause.

"Oh, that? Don't you remember?" The ebony-haired teen smirked devilishly and crawled onto the opposite bed; his weight urging Kurama's blankets to come off (but they didn't, due to his relatively strong hands restraining such an action).

(Making a tent, no pun intended…)

"I sense that you'll remind me," Kurama quipped in response.

"Oh yes, first we wined and dined…and then we came back here for dessert…" Yusuke's face was relatively close, and though the absence of morning-dragon-breath surprised Kurama, the way that his friend's eyebrows so comically moved up and down did even more.

"Ah, yes, I remember now." Kurama closed his eyes and smiled widely; "Dessert wasn't all that spectacular." Ah, now that got Yusuke off of his bed. It would have been terrible if he would have slipped and fallen onto him. Ouch.

"Whaddya mean?" Yusuke exclaimed after landing on his feet, "I'm great in bed!"

"Let's see…" the redhead mused, standing from the bed while holding the covers over him, "I've heard 'Urameshi's a punk'; 'Urameshi's a killer zombie'; and 'That Urameshi kid'll bust you up good'…but I've never heard any character witnesses say otherwise…" Kurama then chuckled to himself as he tied the corners of the blankets; searching for his misplaced pajamas.

"Yeah, ya gotta point there," Yusuke remarked (not referring to the blunt object beneath Kurama's sheets), "Keiko doesn't put out so…"

Eyes went wide on both ends. Yusuke's due to his own inner musings regarding his dream and his current hormonal state of being, and Kurama's because he was not expecting something so crude from his friend's mouth.

However, class was to start in thirty minutes, and if they wanted breakfast (real food…not a 'quick-shake'; again; no punchlines intended), they had to leave relatively soon.

* * *

Atsuko (Yusuke's loving young mother) received word from the school that Yusuke was doing relatively well; his attendance thus far was perfect, and while his homework wasn't always correct, his two quiz scores were well above average. She figured that his roommate was rubbing off on him, or that she was right all along; her son wasn't as dumb as that school made him out to be.

So she called him _there_, congratulating him, and then hung up after announcing that her 'ride to the bar was downstairs'.

When he returned to his dorm, he not only found Kurama seated pensively at the desk completing homework, but Hiei lounging in the window. The expression on the short fire-demon's face was his notable 'I don't care' look of indifference, shadowed by his wildly untamed raven strands of hair. Anyone meandering around the detective's head would have found the words 'adorable' and 'mysterious' adding in with that description. Hey, he said that he though Hiei was cute, but he wasn't attracted to him! He was attracted to Kur…

"Not even so much as a greeting," Hiei scowled from the sill, "Hn."

"If I say hi that means I'm acknowledging you're here, and you're probably here because Koenma made you come," the boy retorted.

"There is no reason that I'm here."

"Well, hi then, honey bumpkins! 1" Yusuke mocked in a high pitched voice, running over and tackling Hiei in a bear hug, "I'm so glad that you came all this way just to visit me!"

"Hmrphet phoffuvme!" Hiei clearly said into Yusuke's chest.

"Aren't we just the cutest couple?" Kurama's voice taunted from the desk chair, smiling wickedly as if he knew some sort of secret.

Arms flailed as the shortest of the three continued to struggle under Yusuke's overly-affectionate false display. As if he were a feline, the boy nuzzled his face against Hiei's cheek, saying, "Yes we are, aren't we. Jealous?" Yes, the demon's crimson colored eyes were infatuated with jealously over the current hue of his face, although excited that they both matched. However, the question was directed at Kurama.

Who wanted to answer affirmatively, but also wanted to find a camera and take a photograph of the Hiei torture…eer…loving.

"Hn!" Hiei puffed out once he was let go. Several heavy breaths were taken as he settled back into his seat on the windowsill. He glared at the 'huggle-monster' through the corners of his eyes, trying to make sense of why he was so horribly embarrassed. But the torment was only to continue.

"He should really let loose once in a while, dontcha think Kurama?" Yusuke teased, lightly elbowing Kurama to cue up their next act.

"Oh, yes, I do believe so…"

"He's just so damn cute, he should really stay here all night."

"Oh, yes, I agree," the fox echoed, "You absolutely _must_ stay with us, Hiei."

A contortion of facial muscles resulted, and the fire-demon found himself speechless for a second.

"That look…" Yusuke began.

"…Is priceless," Kurama finished.

"You're becoming more human by the second, fox!" Hiei shouted, pointing an accusing finger their way, "How dare you two insinuate that I'd like to stay here in the detective's bed!"

"Uh, Hiei," the detective of mention interrupted, "It was both of our beds."

Embarrassment colored Hiei's normally near-pale complexion once more and his small fists clenched up as he announced, "Hn. Idiots." Predictably, the demon used the window as an exit.

"Sheesh, what was that about?" the instigating teen muttered in question.

"You may or may not recall various times during our missions in which I informed you that he was starting to like you, even though he would appear to be acting rather nasty," the redhead said, glancing back down at his homework. Yusuke chose to ignore the new information, even though he was flattered. He figured that his ego was big enough as is.

It was visitor crazy. When the detective had finally sat down and started his homework (no really, he _actually_ was doing his homework), someone, or in this case, three people, knocked on his door. Sighing heavily, the boy went to go answer it, but his friend stopping him, sensing that Yusuke should focus on his work more than the door.

Upon answering it, Kurama was greeted by his oh-so-favorite admirer, Kino the blonde-with-dark-roots playboy bully.

"What is it," stated Kurama smugly.

"Hey there Minamino, calm down there," Kino creepily said, "Just wanted to let you know that tomorrow's my birthday."

"We're partying in our dorm!" one of his louts chimed.

"So it'd be just _wonderful_ if you dropped by to give me a present…"

"I regret to inform you that I won't be seeing you," the invited guest replied, his voice monotone and steady.

"Oh, that's cool, I'm into that whole bondage thing if you don't want to keep your eyes open." Kino and his adherents laughed, stopped by one Yusuke Urameshi.

Fake boyfriend mode was on. He strutted over to door, placing a single dry kiss on Kurama's cheek, and demanded, "What's going on here?" Both boys had to disregard what had just happened, though it felt like heaven to have such gentle human contact, and focus on making Kino go away.

"You should dump Urameshi and come bunk in our room, Minamino," the bully suggested, "We've got lots of space, in fact, my bedroom is bigger than his place all put together."

"I enjoy it here," Kurama explained. The victimized boy went to shut the door on their guests, but Kino placed a firm hand in it.

"That's it," Yusuke announced, "I can pound ya now, or pound ya never. If you're smart, you'd pick never and leave, but then again, by coming here it's apparent that you _aren't_."

"Yu-" Kurama began to protest, only to have Yusuke hold a finger to his lips. Hah, who was whipped now?

"You wouldn't hit me, I'd clobber you," Kino boldly presumed. He stepped inside the room, hand raising to grab Kurama's arm, and instead found a tough fist in his face and then marble against his back.

"Whoa, Kino, man, you okay?"

"Whoa. Dude."

Yusuke shook his fist; not because it hurt; but because he wasn't used to punching so lightly as of late.

"Better not try that again, Urameshi," Kino threatened as he stood, "I'm the principal's pet, and if Minamino ain't there tomorrow, you're both gonna get expelled when I tell him what you did."

Yusuke's temper flared; "Whaddya do, suck him off?" The insult slipped off of Kino like rain water.

"I'll go," stated Kurama flatly.

A black eyebrow rose, and on instinct rather than acting, the detective held Kurama close, announcing, "And he's coming with me. Got a prob?"

"Ooh, tight leash," the blonde cackled, "See ya there, Minamino." The trio left and their door was shut, however, the predicament was not over.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Yusuke wondered and yelled out loud, "I don't get it! I mean, here you are, this big tough infamous high-class demon and you're taking crap from some pitiful lowlife kid."

"My mother…"

"Who gives a flying f-, I mean, so let her see you stick up for yourself! Big deal!"

"_YUSUKE!_" Kurama shouted back fervently, taking the addressed boy by surprise, "There are rules! Rules set by Koenma that I _have_ to follow, or else I am thrown into a Spirit World prison! I would not even be in such a place if you had not gotten a case of the sticky fingers!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke growled, "Well maybe if you woulda stayed out of it and worried about _yourself _instead of _everyone else_ for once, you'd be fine!" The fox-demon settled, pondering the words, which were still coming at him; "I mean, _damn_, Kurama! It's like, when we go fighting the bad guys you always go in with some sort of suicide wish! Start caring about yourself! Even though you are a big hard-ass demon that doesn't mean you can take that kind of treatment lightly, or even that you deserve it!"

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized, looking at the carpet, "For the outburst, Yusuke." Shuichi was more than just a name as of late; it was a personality; a teenaged boy; and the Universe was intent on proving that.

"Think nothin' of it," the boy assured him, "I'm just happy that you aren't as distant and shielded…ya know, that you're being a kid." Before Kurama could reply, he was tackled, tickled, and being wrestled with.

Leave it to Yusuke to lighten the mood by doing something ridiculous.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

1 Fans of Huminshou will get it.

For those who visit my website - I'm doing a layout change, and will also be taking yyh doujinshi requests (there is a sample up already). There's a story status page there, for anyone curious on the…status…of their favorite Zelia Theb Fanfic.

Please go to kurama-sweethart's profile page. On her deviantART account, she made the most adorable fan-art, inspired by this very fic! I welcome any and all Zelia-fic-inspired fan-arts, and will have links to them in my profile once I update it.

I'll be updating Awake, the sequel (or stand-alone) to Huminshou, before I update here again (Which still won't be long!). So look for that! Don't forget to join Thebes either, because it's easier to interact there than through reviews.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone!

Zelia Theb


	4. IV: Nooo!

****

Warning/Author's Note: I absolutely, positively, will NOT tolerate plagiarism of this fic, or any other fics, at all. I have discovered a startling amount of stories, which do NOT credit me as so-called "inspiration" (though it's a blatant rip-off), and resemble my own in too many ways for me to count.

While _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is NOT my own work, the plots and everything else contained within my stories, INCLUDING THE TIME THEY TOOK TO WRITE, are my intellectual property. That means My Intellectual Property © Zelia Theb !

Yes, it is an extreme form of flattery. But when I really start seeing people rip-off my all time favorite creation I've ever made EVER (Huminshou) I get incredibly upset. Yes, plot-ideas can overlap, but when there are instances and events that occur, which are way too similar and repeatedly happen (as all plots can have different events that stay within them), that is plagiarism.

Do not make Zelia sad! If this continues I will not only report it (including links and other links to other archive sites), I will leave altogether.

That being said, please enjoy my wonderful expression of feeling in this chapter. And yes, the boys have to kill time before the big party.

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

IV: Nooo!

"Yusuke, what is that you have there?" Kurama asked his roommate. The detective looked up from his reading (yes, reading) and offered the magazine in his lap up to him.

"It's a fan-fiction magazine," Yusuke explained as Kurama leafed through the pages of the thick publication, "They have these in the school library and it's basically a collection of this year's fan-fiction written by students under pseudonyms."

"Pseudonyms?" the redhead perked up. While waiting for his friend to answer, he sat down on his own bed, propping up his pillow against the wall and leaning back to lounge.

"Yeah, you know, they're names…"

"I know what they are, silly," he smiled, "I was just teasing you." A light smile crossed the other boy's lips as well, and he found himself picking up his own pillow and crawling over into Kurama's bed.

"See?" the teen said, using a finger which was previously fooling with his dark hair to point on the page, "They put all the summaries in this little index thing, and then you can flip to the page number listed next to it."

"Ah, and they're categorized alphabetically according to series!" Kurama noted, "This should keep us busy until Kino's party." Yusuke leaned into him, careful not to rest his head on his ally's shoulder, but enough so that he could have an excuse to be in a near cuddle with him.

Just because the magazine was published by some school club known as "The Universe's Messengers", didn't necessarily mean that the Universe itself was behind the insidious plot to put Yusuke and Kurama together (nor did it imply that the magazine itself was published merely as a parody on such works either).

"Uhm…" the clever teen stuttered, "What's your favorite series, Yusuke?"

"The Poltergeist Report." On cue, Kurama flipped to the page quickly and began scanning the summaries. He was secretly hoping that Yusuke would answer that way; because that was his favorite series as well. It would eventually give them something else to share with each other, although with the way that the detective was leaning on him, he might not even need to discuss the anime at all.

"They don't…edit these…do they…" the language conscious boy observed.

"Looks like it's hot-off-the-press…" Yusuke added, "But I know that there is some good stuff." However, his roommate did not respond; his face was busy doing something that it has never done before; and that was to quirk into an expression of disgust, shock, disbelief, annoyance, and laughter. Five different emotions meant that the face-tugging was going in five different directions. It was not an attractive look for the fox.

"What is it?"

"Allow me to read number forty," Kurama sighed, "It says, 'The boys come to visit me at my school and what sort of…' Uh, I believe it's supposed to say 'chaos' but instead it says 'chase'…" Red bangs moved back and forth as he shook the utter stupidity out of his head and continued, "…'Ensues. I'…Goodness, did this person actually write this in their summary?"

"Where're ya at?" the chocolate-eyed boy inquired, answered by Kurama pointing to a statement in the center of the left page.

"They wrote, 'I suck at summaries, better sum'… Sum? Oh, they must mean summary, not like the result of numeric digits being added together…"

"Eer, I found a good one, turn to page seventy-one." Relieved, the logical long-locked teen did as commanded, only to be appalled by what graced the top of the page. It read:

__

Tsukihime here! You might also know me as the craziest girl on the third floor! Hey third floor! Wee! In this fic, I'll have the fire-wizard Kuriei fall in love with the hero Kosuke Ureshi!

Kuriei: Hn. Just get on with it.

"Close the magazine! Close it!" Yusuke exclaimed frantically, pressuring Kurama to once more follow his command. The publication was closed and then tossed onto the floor with a soft plop. The boys exhaled in unison, relieved that their excursion into fandom was over.

"My goodness," Kurama panted, chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths, "That was the most awful adventure in reading that I have ever taken. I'm not certain that I'm up to finding that single good fiction right now…" Thoughts of the impending birthday celebration danced in his head; the dance being horribly unrhythmic and unchoreographed. Simply put, the boy did not want to go.

The words struck him as unusual. Yusuke found himself laughing, and remarked, "You take adventures in reading?" After hearing an irritated grumble radiate in Kurama's throat, Yusuke chuckled some more until interrupted by a 'had-it-coming' tackle, which threw him backside down onto his friend's bed.

The fox-demon's fingers ran along the pinned teen's sides like delicate hamsters. Giggles and protests to halt the tickling erupted from Mount Urameshi(1), but they were ignored as the action continued.

"D-don't…make…m-me…lick…you…!" Yusuke threatened, squirming beneath Kurama's lithe form.

"Oh, I'm afraid that tactic will no longer work against me," Kurama declared, daring the detective to try.

And he did, of course. At first it was just random tongue flicking upwards, advances which the fox was able to dodge easily, but then it turned into something much more. Acting as if he was a child catching snowflakes in his mouth (and making a noise like the doctor had just made him say, "Ahh!"), he moved his head around like a conjured rattle snake, still unable to nail Kurama (in both meanings).

"Ahhhh!" Yusuke's voice trilled into Botan's ears (her knocks having been ignored, she had just entered the dorm). So of course she called out to the boys, who promptly stopped their play, and greeted the ferrywoman-turned-temporary-student with the guiltiest of gazes.

"So this is why neither of you could answer the door?" interrogated the girl accusingly. She pondered yelling at them to get a room, but technically, she was standing in it.

The boys composed themselves and waited for Botan to explain her sudden presence, hoping that it had nothing to do with another case. It was rather nice to be playful and have fun; instead of what they previously knew their human lives to be.

"Well," she began, "It's about a student named Katsu Sukikino. He's having a party tonight where…"

"Oh dear," Kurama suddenly addressed the other boy on the bed, "Kino's friends will come by looking for us soon. We don't want to be expelled!"

"Damn it!" Yusuke leapt from the bed, "You're right! That stupid lughead's gonna get it tonight, I swear…"

Botan's pressing and urgent news was never heard, because there was no one there to listen. The two allies left their dorm so fast, one would have thought that a bomb had been dropped inside (and though Yusuke wouldn't admit it, everyone knew that he was the culprit).

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!" the gruff and familiar voice of Kino (also known as Katsu Sukikino) announced upon seeing one of his boys let Yusuke and Kurama into the party.

The two superhuman teens were amazed that a large dorm such as this could exist so conveniently in the boy's dormitory wing, and that it was predictably designed for such a party. People littered the room, some in their uniforms (like Yusuke and Kurama), and some in casual clothing. Heck, some of them weren't even from the school, but managed to sneak in without a visitor's pass. Another convenient incident? The music was so loud and the party was so noisy, yet no teachers or school staff were alerted, nor seemed to care about it.

(The Universe swears that it has nothing to do with such random, favorable, and opportune settings and events. Really, it does.)

"Looks like you two can mingle for now," the birthday boy said, "But I expect a gift later, Minamino. I can dig if Urameshi here wants to stay and watch."

"Oh, please," Kurama retorted, scathing, "I am here and that is the agreement."

"Fine," shrugged the blonde, "Whatever. I always get what I want, _Shuichi_. And so do my friends, which happens to be just about everyone here, got that?" The host walked away, cackling as if there was some sort of secret that everyone in the room knew that _they_ didn't.

"I swear I'm gonna pound that guy," the one with slicked hair seethed under his breath, "I just hope that he doesn't catch sight of Botan anytime soon…"

Kurama suspended that thought by pulling Yusuke by his wrist into a rather discreet corner, allowing both of them to keep an eye on Kino, the door, and the other guests. Once in place, they faced each other and entwined their fingers, wondering why they came to such a clown parade (words first heard out of Hiei's mouth when referring to the Dark Tournament in some passing conversation).

It was then that the fox-demon's keen ears landed on the most interesting of conversations:

__

"Whaddya mean?"

"Word is on the street that Urameshi's some punk kid with a tough rep."

"Yusuke," Kurama whispered, urging the boy to follow his green eyes across the room and watch Kino, "If you listen hard enough, or read their lips…They're talking about you."

"Gotcha," Yusuke murmured lightly. Normally, Kurama would not care so much, though perhaps what Botan had to say earlier had something to do with his awareness?

__

"I bet that they're just fakin' it, Kino."

"Why? They're pretty convincin' to me, I'll just need one of ya to distract Urameshi…"

"No man, I mean, another thing I heard was that Urameshi is going out with some girl from his old school, and he's seen with her a lot. Plus that Minamino kid went to a different school, and he was always having chicks fly to him like crazy."

Yusuke missed the next portion of the conversation due to the dynamics of the music that had begun to play, but definitely caught on to the fact that _they_ were being watched. The boys must have had the same thoughts, because in that instant, they stared back at each other, each wanting to ask the other for permission to do what they wanted to do next.

"They've caught on that this is not genuine," Kurama softly said, eyes averted downwards at the detective's lips.

"Well, we kinda never made it official that we were fake boyfriends. I mean, I just implied it one day, that's it." Self-consciousness overcame Yusuke for once, and he found himself running his tongue over his mouth; he didn't want it to be dry for some reason.

"So…" The redhead nervously trailed off, hoping that the open statement would leave the other boy allowance to finish the thought.

"So…" Yusuke mimicked, suggesting that his thoughts were on the same wavelength.

"So…should we?"

"…Should we?"

"Umm…" Anxious teeth lightly bit nervous lips.

"Right…well…uhh…" Yusuke figured that jibberish was a good way to answer jibberish. And that was when he made the first move.

Firm arms drew Kurama in for a close embrace, and freshly moistened lips made contact with the blushing skin of his cheek (after the long-as-heck hair was brushed aside).

"There…that wasn't as nerve-racking as expected," the kissed one smiled awkwardly. They both knew (but didn't know that the other one also knew) that they wanted it to progress further, so of course, each one tried to formulate some sort of plan to let that happen.

"No, it's really nothing, so let's just watch Kino watch us." They held each other even closer, and Yusuke found himself kissing that same cheek again, this time moving closer to the side of Kurama's mouth.

Kino, however, found himself (Many people were on the path to self-discovery that day) wondering why Minamino and Urameshi would be glaring at him through their peripheral vision while cuddling together.

Just like a challenge to send one's projected urine the farthest, Yusuke had spotted Kino's dare to prove the validity of their fake relationship, and began trailing light kisses around that same side of Kurama's face. And after one teasing kiss that threatened to breach the jawline and delve below it to the neck, the boys' acting debut came to a quick halt.

"Goodness!" Botan exclaimed (not loud enough for Kino to hear). Finding an opportunity to use her previously devious line, she added, "Shouldn't you two be getting a room?"

Yusuke had literally jumped at the sound of the girl's voice (and the overuse of what seemed to be the word of the day). It was only his most natural of reactions when he was caught doing something. Thankful for the dark ambient of the room, Yusuke turned around without shame, only to see that Botan had done what other students had done, and sneaked Kuwabara into the school.

"Kuwabara, what the hell?" was his only greeting.

"Yusuke," Botan began, "Let me explain…" And she proceeded to do so, informing Yusuke that Kino was possessed by a small outlaw demon, but didn't know it yet. The only way to knock the demon out of the kid, was to literally, knock him out. It was very similar to Yusuke's first demon encounter when he was brought back to life. The two students then explained that Kino would have them expelled if they fought anymore, but Kurama did not forget to mention that he had sensed the evil aura too, and that he was unsure of how to react to it.

"Botan, why not just have us blast the demon guy away and then you guys can get those Spirit World Memory Wipers to memory wipe everyone?" the detective proposed.

"Because they're on vacation!" Botan asserted, a fist pumped into the air. She then calmed down her bubbling and happy outburst and assured them, "Don't worry, you can't get expelled from here. Koenma will make sure of that."

"Well hot damn, Botan! If you'd have told me _that_ I would punched the crap out of this creep a long time ago!" The boy began rolling up his sleeves, but his tall friend; the seemingly left-out one of four; stopped him.

"Urameshi, Botan said that ya need to make him start the fight with you, and make sure to distract him so that she and I can nab the little guy when he pops outta the kid's mouth."

"Damn it, why must there _ALWAYS _be some stupid moronic plan!"

"Well!" the Grim Reaper pressed, "Get a move on! I'll go get in place, and Kuwabara will stay here with you two!

Recalling his earlier thought, and pondering the idea that it was actually foreshadowing on his part; the Spirit Detective went to rebel against Botan's action, fearing that Kino would start hitting on her too. However, the attractive girl had already disappeared into the crowd, and was well on her way to the celebrated boy of the night.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

(1) Hiei and Kurama are the names of actual mountains in Japan. In fact, Mount Hiei is mentioned as being the location of Makoto Shishio's hideout in _Rurouni Kenshin_. Now, saying that you're taking a trip to the mountain can certainly be a hoot. "I'm going to Mount Hiei!".

****

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! I would absolutely love it if you guys reviewed and told me what you thought of the chapter, the underlying themes running throughout the story, and possibly gave some pointers. Heck, feel free to tell me what parts made you laugh, and which parts made you so sad that you'll never forget it. Either way, I would just love to see a really meaningful review, so don't be shy! Go for it!

Things to expect in the next chapter: The conclusion of the party, and a time jump to the next mini-arc of romance, parodies, and Kurama reverting from his teenage human side to his old, cold, and demonlike self.

Oh yes, and please do not steal this fiction or the repeating ideas and cute events within it. Thank you!

Zelia


	5. V: Glompalicious

****

Author's Note: Have I become too swamped with Fan-Fictions? Maybe. I'm going strong on The Seibu Project as of late. Unfortunately, as far as my vow to finish my fan-fictions by May? Well, let me tell you what's been going on. At work, I've been getting only two shifts a week (along with everyone else besides management/keyholders). So then, this guy quit, and the big boss asked me if I wanted more shifts, because he'll be able to get me more. Even though they aren't full blown eight hour shifts, still, if it's smack dab in the middle of my day, I can't get much accomplished. So **I'm still going to shoot for May** (The Bouquet of Orange Blossoms and The Seibu Project are hereby exempt from that, though), but don't be mad if I can't make it! Also, I have a bunch of _The Candy Series_ lined up - and I swear that I WILL get my Koenma-Yusuke Vanilla Chocolate work out that I started back in September and have half-written already. I mean it!

On that note - I made a quiz (See bio) about what YYH coupling people are REALLY fans of. No, it's not rigged, I just wanted to open the doors for people. I scored as Yusuke-Kurama, followed by Yusuke-Hiei. My boyfriend got Kurama-Hiei. My sister and her friend both scored as Kuwabara-Kurama. I think that it's rather accurate! So if you take the quiz, PLEASE email me your results or sign my websites guestbook with them! Oh, and spread the word by posting the code into your blogs ). Thanks!

And thank you for all of the reviews! 43 reviews at four chapters About a 10 review per chapter average…okay that kind of sucks but for being live less than a month I'd say that's pretty decent considering the story summary leads people to believe that I've written the characters OOC.

Oh, and I edited a minor grammatical error concerning Yusuke's possession of his face in Chapter 1. The corrected line should now read "Yusuke's face" instead of "Yusuke face".

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

****

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

V: Glomp-a-licious

Kuwabara had found himself distracted by the myriad of beautiful ladies attending the party, but he couldn't help but compare them all to his dear sweet Yukina. After a few moments of daydreaming, he brought himself back into reality, and was concentrating on Kino and Botan. It was unusual to see her flirt with someone so openly; one would have never guessed that she could be the first face they'd see upon death. The other two boys, however, were much less concerned with Botan's efforts. While they still had an eye watching over Botan, they also had their other eyes on each other.

"Hey! Pay attention guys!" Kuwabara scolded them, frantic because he didn't want anything to happen to Botan, but also a bit uncomfortable with all of the PDA (Possible Dumb-Asses) surrounding him. Oh, and the public displays of affection.

"We are, you idiot!" Yusuke yelled back, "We're just testing to see if he's really distracted by Botan or not!" It was a lie. In reality, his hormones couldn't take it anymore.

"How much sense does that make? I mean…" A light bulb turned on over Kuwabara's head. Not because of the brilliant question that had just entered his mind, but literally because someone accidentally turned on one of the lights.

"Yeah? You mean…?"

"Why are you two even all cuddly and stuff? And why would that guy be distracted by you when there are tons of other…guys…making out already?" Ah yes, Kuwabara was utterly oblivious to their act, as was Botan. However, unlike the girl, Kazuma wanted to clarify just when and how the great pounder of his face Urameshi had become so lovey-dovey with the infamous ex-thief Kurama.

"I can explain…" Kurama began, once again trying to avoid the crudeness of a Yusuke remark. But the detective interrupted anyway.

"That guy has the hots for Kurama, and won't leave him alone."

"Oh…I get it," the tallest let out a nervous and awkward chuckle, "And lemme guess, Kurama is being a wussy because of his mom?" The boy was then smacked, and smacked hard, by a dangerously angered look coming from Kurama's eyes.

"Yeah, that's the basics," the cruder of the two answered.

"So…shouldn't you guys _not_ be acting anymore?" Kuwabara asked, bringing up a valid point, "I mean, if Botan's plan is going to work, the guy can't be distracted by you guys. Otherwise you won't be able to make the punch, Urameshi."

"Damn it," the boy cursed. He never got his chance to do anything fun, although he would have to admit that hitting Kino was most definitely near the top of his current priority list. He parted ways with his pseudo-boy-toy and now ex-classmate, and ducked into cover of the crowd.

"You're cute and all, and maybe you can join me later," he heard Kino's voice say, "But right now I'm trying to keep my eye on a troublemaker."

"Oh, pretty please Kino? Let me sit on your lap!" Botan certainly had a knack for whining.

"Oh, alright, but only because you asked so nicely!" Yuck. Yusuke had just caught sight of what he had been hearing. It was revolting. The sheer thought made his necessity to punch Kino even more urgent.

"Okay, punk," Yusuke announced loudly, now standing in front of the bully who was bouncing Botan up and down on his knee like a child, "It's time for me to smash your face in."

"Oh, I get it, this is your girl, huh Urameshi?" the blonde smiled, although agitated, "My boys were just telling me that you mighta been cheating on her. And now look, she's come to me." The detective played along; it was better for him to think that Botan was Keiko anyway…not that he was dating Keiko in the first place!

"Yeah, whatever. Who cares. I'm going to knock your teeth out." The boy proceeded to crack his knuckled fist, daring Kino to let go of Botan and fight him. And that's exactly what the possessed boy did, causing the party to avert its attention toward the debacle. Yusuke went easy on him for a bit, not ending the fight too quickly, but still not letting the boy land any punches. It was perfect, because it allowed for Kurama to get in place near the exit, and for Kuwabara to prepare an easy and unnoticeable escape for Botan upon demon-capture.

Kino taunted Yusuke, pretending that the reason he couldn't land any punches was because he was toying with him. The Spirit Detective smirked at how idiotic the guy sounded, and also due to the fact that he _knew_ he was going to win the fight. He kept glancing out of his peripherals, waiting for the signal to send Kino to the floor; and to his surprise, he finally received it.

"This is so boring," Yusuke whined, ducking his head to the left.

"What? Too sissy to throw a punch at me?" the ruffian teased, "Yeah, it can be boring being a sissy."

"No," Yusuke interjected, dodging another swipe at his head, "It's boring being nice to you!" With that, he easily planted his fist into Kino's forehead, using a bit of spirit energy to boost him, assuring that the guy would be knocked out. In unison, the guests let out a gasp, whispering amongst themselves about how Kino could lose to a newbie like Urameshi, however, Yusuke paid no mind. He made sure that the small red lizard crawling out of the bully's mouth made it into Botan's hands.

Which it did. So now the boy's objective was to leave with Kurama, ignoring the other student's vows for revenge. And with Yusuke's exit, the party was over.

Two days later, and Yusuke was surprised that Botan was right. The staff of the school either had no idea what had gone on, or didn't bother to reprimand him at all. The plan worked out smoothly. It even had the added effect of boosting his reputation throughout the school; kids came up to him and offered him their lunch or their seat (of which he would decline, since at heart he really was a nice guy). It was just like normal.

After their classes that day, Kurama had informed Yusuke that he would be returning some books to the school library. He also had a report due in biology, for which he wanted to borrow some equipment from the photography club in order to provide pictures of various flora from the campus as visual aids. The detective thought that night wasn't the best time to take pictures, but Kurama insisted that he could cheat the lighting, and that everything would be fine.

Night had eventually fallen upon the redhead. In fact, it was nearing ten o'clock. The campus grounds were virtually clear, and although he wanted to stay outside longer, he wanted to return to the dorm so as not to break school curfew. The front entrances had told him that he would have to run around the back of the large building in order to gain access, as they were already locked. With a camera slung around his neck, he began his journey to the opposite side of the building.

So as the Universe would have it, when rounding his first corner of the eastern wing, Kurama came upon Katsu Sukikino, smoking like a fiend, alone. Before catching Kurama in his gaze, he was previously resting his back casually against the smooth bricks of the wall.

"So, Minamino. Didn't stick around, huh?" he remarked, tossing his dead butt (of the cigarette) on the ground, "That wasn't very nice of you." Kurama ignored him, attempting to walk past, but was grabbed by the arm instead.

"I know you're faking it. Urameshi has a girlfriend already." The stale stench of smoke breath filled the fox's nostrils, setting them on fire. He had always found that a smoker's breath was unbearable, similar to that of dog droppings. Luckily for him, Yusuke never was able to smoke; always being interrupted or stopped for one reason or another…

"Let me go," Kurama commanded. He wasn't entirely in the mood to keep beating around this bush any longer. In actuality, he wanted to go home and let Yusuke entertain him with his various jokes and random playfulness. If he couldn't do that…well…then…he'd be pretty damn cranky, just like any normal teenager would be.

"I don't think so," he replied, his grip becoming tighter and tighter, "You and Urameshi are gonna pay for ruining my party." An angry hand made its way around Kurama's waist, grasping his back and then threatening to tear his clothing. It appalled the demon that evilness truly could exist in a human so young.

So much so…that Kurama did something he should have done long ago. Faster than any normal human and possibly demon could react, he twisted his arm, escaping the clutch of Kino, and absconded a few feet away. Blades of grass and weeds growing at the foundation of the brick grew at a remarkable speed, braiding themselves together with Kino's legs, and reaching forth to secure his wrists.

"What…what the hell is going on?" he shouted, "Help me, Minamino!"

"Help you?" Kurama laughed malevolently, "I'd much rather watch the plants devour you."

"You're doing this? What are you, some kinda evil conjurer or something? A demon?" The entrapped boy then screamed again, hoping to bring attention to anyone who might have their window open or be in the area.

"Keep quiet, fool," the fox threatened, ordering the plants to tighten further, "Anyone dull enough to help you will meet the same fate." He then covered the distance between them, standing amber-green eye to eye, and stated, "From now on, you'll leave myself and my friends alone. Do you understand?" The boy nodded, and suddenly Shuichi was more prominent in his eyes.

"Good." As Kurama continued on his way to the back door, Kino found that the plants around him quickly shriveled into a brown, dead mess of mulch. It rather matched the fact that he had just had the crap scared out of him.

Once again, Kurama was shocked at his own behavior. Surely he had gone over the line, and for what reason? He had decided not to return to the dorm just yet (which was rather ironic since he had gotten angered that Kino was holding him up from doing such); instead heading to the school black room to muse over his photos and forget about his fit of teenage angst (which had ended up being more demonic than human). Just as he predicted, the photographs had developed marvelously. However, it was nearly one in the morning.

It was most definitely time to return home (or rather, his temporary home, the dormitory he shared with Yusuke).

After clicking the door softly behind him, he was surprised to find that Yusuke was still awake, and sitting in his bed with his legs crossed. Upon seeing Kurama, he sprung forth and attached the two of them together in a rather glompdulous embrace (1).

"The hell have you been, man?" Yusuke asked, "I've been bored all day!"

"I'm flattered, Yusuke," Kurama blushed, "I apologize." After seeing a rather upset look on his friend's face, he took it upon himself to explain further, and with much detail.

"You see, when I had finished my photography, I came across Kino…" Kurama sighed heavily, "And he tried to…"

"Tried to what?" Yusuke prodded, stepping apart, but still holding his attractive friend at the shoulders. Virtually cream-less coffee stared into him; "Don't tell me I gotta go punch that guy out again because you didn't wanna tell him to back off."

"Quite the opposite, actually…In fact…" The teen got excited at Kurama's explanation; "I may have even jeopardized our stay here. He attempted to take physical action upon me…as if thinking I would just bend over for him. So he found himself a little tied up amongst the weeds."

"That's so…" Yusuke then proceeded to babble a run on sentence of various expletives of excitement; "…Cool!"

"Oh yes?" a red eyebrow quirked inquisitively.

"Oh, yes indeed," the lust-filled boy returned, "Besides, I'd throw a fit if someone else got to take your virginity."

"Who says that I am?" the long-locked boy quipped with a smile.

"You're not? I don't recall the two of us ever having sex before. Hmmm…" Yusuke placed a finger to his chin and tapped it a few times, "Give me a second to remember."

"Okay, you've got me," the other winked, "I must be quite a terrible liar!"

"Well, if it is all that important to you, I could arrange a date with Botan," Yusuke let a giggle slip out, "I mean, you both have long hair and supernatural abilities. You'd hit it off pretty well!" (2)

Yusuke was promptly tackled and pinned against the floor for his insinuation. His wrists were encased by Kurama's strong hands, and his waist found itself beneath the redhead's posterior. One might think that this would have been the Universe's twisted way of describing Slave and Master intercourse, but this was just one of the many grappling moves necessary to succeed in a tickle fest.

"Ah!" he cried out, squirming to avoid any waggling fingers coming at his sides. It was no use; Kurama had secured him firmly to the floor. It was time for his secret yet overused weapon; the Urameshi lick. It struck one of Kurama's hands, creating a point of vulnerability in which Yusuke took the time to push Kurama onto said posterior, ripe and ready for his own ticklish suffering.

The sensation was intense. How could he always fall defenseless to salival contact? There he was, straddled by Yusuke in the center of their floor, having the breath tormented out of him. It was time to fight back; in fact, the whole day was a deadline for various unsolved issues, such as tickling, Kino, Yusuke…

So in return, _Kurama licked Yusuke's face_.

"You so didn't," Yusuke said softly.

"A taste of your own medicine," Kurama smirked in a hushed whisper. The wiggling fingers at his sides soon turned into steady hands.

"I bet you can't get away with that again…" Yusuke flirted, eyelids lowering into half circles above his eyes.

The other teen's eyelids followed suite, and he argued back, "Just you try and stop me, Detective." His face fell gracefully forward as he leaned in to lap at Yusuke once more, only to he countered by another lap. They continued their mid-air tongue duel in their mouths, finally giving in to their feelings and pressing their lips together in a rather furious yet clean kiss.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

(1) Glompdulous? Glomp is not a real word, so therefor, the creation of this word is entirely acceptable. It is used in this line to describe the intensity of the hug; placing emphasis on the fact that it was a large leap proceeded by an incredibly tight squeeze. The glomp infers that the glompee may have even lost the ability to breath momentarily. ("Glompee the Penguin" comics are © Zelia Theb, no joke! There's one at my dA account…)

(2) I, under no circumstance ever, will ever be caught dead or alive (Another YYH Pun) writing a Kurama-Botan fic. This was merely a parody. I, Zelia Theb, claim no responsibility to those injured by the horrid thought of these two together. I also claim no responsibility to the injuries sustained by Kurama-Botan fans when they fell out of their chair, appalled at my general dislike for this pairing. Please send all complaints, comments, and questions to the Universe.

****

Author's Note

Mischief 101 will be coming to it's end shortly! Whether or not that is in the next chapter, or in two chapters…well, that all depends on how wordy I get. Please ignore my brief Kurama-Botan bashing. Honestly, I love both characters, and love people who love them, I just don't fancy the pairing.

I have a little challenge for you all. Create your own one-shot fanfic, using any YYH characters in any situation, but you must include the patented Zelia Theb "Universe" as a deviously ironic character! Winner gets free fan-art of a scene from their winning fanfic. My only judgement is going to be based on the various articles/tutorials I wrote on fan-fiction, not on the author or even the character pairings. Please email me or click my bio for more info. I'll call it "Zelia Theb's Universe Challenge".

That's about it!

Thanks for all of the reviews, once again, and an even bigger thanks to those of you who've joined the Thebes Forum and also read my articles!

Zelia


	6. VI: Glitter

Not much to say about this chapter. I'm not proud of it, because like I've implied before, this is basically me ripping off Huminshou. But please enjoy the many different things that I parody within the text. I hope that everyone can catch them all.

However, there is a general parody throughout the whole story about American/Western fan-fictions that take place in Japan. Many writers try to put the boys into very western situations that just don't make sense with Japanese culture. Most of the time, anime-fans (or otaku, I guess to parody this situation further) seem to equate Japan with one of these few things; doujinshi, instant noodles, sushi, and plushies. It really says a lot about the western way of thinking. Some people think that merely by learning a few casual Japanese phrases, they suddenly look like pros on Japanese culture. So, keeping all of my little satirical moments in mind, that should make Mischief 101 a far more entertaining work, beyond the relationship of Yusuke and Kurama.

By the way, do not forget about my Universe challenge! If you are taking the challenge, please post in my forums. There have been several views but only two replies to the challenge, so I know people are reading the rules!

* * *

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

****

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

VI: Glitter

Kurama woke up sweat slicked and shirtless in Yusuke's arms…well, almost. Yusuke had just set him down on his bed, before crawling into his own. The clock near them read three. Three in the morning. Their red digital numbers were taunting him through the darkness, making him question their display.

"What?" Kurama sat up suddenly, palms flat down upon his bed, "Three?"

His roommate sat up, and laughed at him, "Yeah. Three. I was kinda wondering where you'd been all night, so I tried to see if I could sense your energy…"

"Where I had been?" The redhead's confusion only made him seem that much more adorably uncharacteristic, and Yusuke laughed again.

"I dunno what kind of fumes are in the dark room, buddy, but you were knocked out cold. It's a good thing I found you too, because you were in the middle of removing your pants. I don't know why. Mighta been that weird thing you do now and then."

The fox could have been mistaken for a drag queen then, as rouge horribly stained his face. Then again, whomever could have identified the makeup in the dim moonlight from the window would have to be a cat, or at least have night-vision.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, I must have been…dreaming."

"You can say that again. But at least it wasn't as bad as the time I woke up with your underwear on my chest." Again, more rouge; as Kurama couldn't remember doing that either; "Eer. But I didn't say anything to you and instead just kinda threw 'em back on your bed."

"Wait a moment, Yusuke," Kurama interrupted him. It was becoming rather warm in there for him, "You're not playing some sort of horribly cruel joke, are you? I think that I would remember falling unconscious in the dark room. My dream was far too vivid to be but a figment of my imagination."

"Your dream? Well, what did ya dream about?" The teen then folded his legs and propped himself up by his elbows on his knees, eagerly listening for the story.

"It seems far too predictable that something of that nature would be but a dream," Kurama began. Oh, but it was but a dream. The forces in charge had decidedly chosen to parody the dream cliché, figuring that it would be incredibly amusing to fool one as astute as the legendary and wise Youko Kurama.

"I'm waiting."

Kurama sighed, "Well, I dreamt that I returned at about one. I had gone to the dark room against my better judgement because I was angry with my reaction to Kino. I'm certain you'll discover soon enough…but he had stopped me after my photography earlier today and tried to forcefully seduce me. He found himself tied up soon after."

"Sweet! We're gonna be so dead when Koenma finds out about this!" remarked Yusuke, overjoyed. Though he was disturbed at the thought of Kino attempting something so vile, he didn't want to ruin the interesting story. He was showing self-composure; and it had rubbed off on him from a certain Shuichi Minamino.

"…Well. As I said before, I had returned here at one. And I proceeded to tell you what happened…Wait. Yusuke, are you certain that you aren't fooling me?"

"Um, _no_, Kurama. I don't get why you think I am?" He shrugged, putting emphasis on his strange statement-question.

"Well, you told me that…it was "cool", because you were glad that I didn't let…" the flush boy was interrupted.

"Kino walk all over ya anymore?"

"_NO!_" Kurama gently scolded, a bit agitated that he couldn't finish his tale, "I apologize. That isn't what you said. You said…" Another classic sentence trailing occurred; Kurama was now regretting scolding Yusuke for his assumption.

"Ya already yelled at me," Yusuke pouted, "So ya better tell me what I said!"

"You said that you were glad I didn't let Kino steal my innocence." There, he said it. Anxiety swelled within him, soon crushed by the firm and cold barriers of the wondrous silver-haired fox-spirit within.

Yusuke smirked, again, not able to be seen in the pale light, and agreed, "Yeah. I'd say that. So then what? You told me to stop smoking, or something, and then I tickled you because that's what I do when it looks like you've got yourself wound too tight?"

"In a sense, I suppose." The redhead looked disdainfully away. He had his heart set on the fact that perhaps he _had_ opened up enough to accept a kiss from the other boy, and even after learning the truth, he knew that it must have been a dream, because he could not bring himself to just go through with it now. That, and he might have had morning breath.

The detective picked up on the disappointment in Kurama's words, and inquired, "You suppose? What's up?" He clambered out his sitting position and over the gap into Kurama's bed, supplementing his soft words with a display of physical concern.

"It is nothing, Yusuke," Kurama brushed off, laying down on his side, "I was just shocked that I wasn't able to discern between a dream and reality. That is all." A frown took over the black-hired boy's face. He didn't understand why something so small could bother Kurama enough for him to actually show that he was bothered.

The Spirit Detective lay himself back down in his own blankets, and whispered, "The difference between reality and dreams, Kurama, is that dreams have things that people are afraid of in them. They have fantasies too." He stopped to exhale; "You might have just wanted a human reaction. You stuck up for yourself and we are going to get in trouble, but you wanted me to make it seem like it was okay. Does that make sense? Maybe I'm rambling and should just let you sleep." He closed his eyes, adjusting his head into the groove of his pillow, and muttered, "Besides, being a head-doctor doesn't really fit me well. Just ignore me, I guess."

For several moments afterward, all that the teen could hear was Kurama's steady breathing, and he had assumed that he had fallen back asleep. However, once he was nearly induced by slumber himself, Kurama whispered in response, "I know that I did not dream of that kiss."

* * *

The two boys hadn't spoken to each other all day. Kurama had left for classes early, not only in an attempt to avoid Yusuke in case he _had_ heard the confession of the dream, but because he wanted to obtain his developed photographs from the dark room.

Yusuke, on the other hand, was nearly late for his first class. He was tired, having only gotten an hour of sleep due to said confession. There were forces within him, angsting, seeking the truth of both their feelings by replaying the past over and over again. Such forces that the Universe wished to squash, as it was not in a dramatic nor angsting type of mood. So, during the test that he had to take during his first class, he had zoned out into a light slumber. Waking up five minutes before the test was to be completed (to be more precise, a test to measure his aptitude with General Science), he raced through it, only to have it handed back to him disappointedly by the teacher at the end of learning hours that day. Though, he had accomplished one thing (that wasn't a complete failure) for the day during his lunch period.

Back to his extremely failed test, he agitatedly came back to the dorm to find Kurama curled in his bed with a manga entitled "Strawberry Licorice" in his hands. He quickly closed it when Yusuke tossed the papers onto his bed, and asked, "What's wrong?"

As he tore his school uniform from his body, replacing it with flannel pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt (much to Kurama's inner delight), he answered, "Tell me how I failed that thing! I thought I was doin' good this time around!" It was true; Yusuke was still faring as good as he was the day he entered the boarding school. This test threatened that integrity.

"Okay, I will leaf through it," Kurama offered, picking up the stapled packet and browsing through the incorrect answers. Green descended upon the first red mark, and harrowed in for the explanation.

"Shoot," Yusuke requested, sitting Indian style after jumping with a slight plop onto Kurama's bed.

"Question two," the fox cleared his throat, "It asks, 'What color is the sky, and why?'. The real answer is choice a, with 'Blue, due to the way Earth's atmosphere breaks the white light of the sun', which is actually far simpler than an in-depth scientific answer. You answered c, which stated, 'Blue, because it matches my eyeshadow'."

"They both said blue!" Yusuke whined.

"…Right. On to question five." The studious one scanned his eyes quickly over the text, and then read, "The question is about human reproduction. It asks you where the male genitalia must be inserted in order to ensure conception. The real answer is obvious, but you chose answer d, which is…" His lips curved upward; "…The anus."

Yusuke was absolutely pink with embarrassment.

"And then here," Kurama pointed at a section of the test in which the student would choose from a list of words and fill them into the correct sentence of the paragraph, "You've completely jumbled this up."

"Whaddya mean? It's all biology and all of those words are plant words, aren't they?"

"Yes," the redhead agreed, "But they need to be in the correct order. For example, this sentence incorrect; 'The pistil is an extension of the rose's stem, which pricks those who try to handle the rose;' as is this one; 'The stamen pushes forth into the node;' a statement which is actually speaking about the roots, not the male reproductive part of the flower. Goodness, this whole portion of the test makes me ashamed to be your friend!" (1)

"Why?" Yusuke exclaimed, "Is it 'cause I don't know roses that well?" Kurama nodded, but Yusuke insisted, "Well, I'll tell ya that I happen to like roses a lot. In fact…" He leapt off of the bed and rummaged through his school items on the floor, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I drew this today during lunch." He handed it to him, and Kurama unfolded it…

…Revealing a breathtakingly beautiful drawing of a rose, with lineart that consisted of both thick and thin lines, and light shading. He set down the test for good, and noted, "This is amazing, Yusuke."

The ex-delinquent sat back down next to Kurama, and explained, "I drew it for you today, because you were really weird last night. I figured that you could get it inked on to you when I take you to that tattoo parlor tonight."

Being as lost as he was in the remarkable gesture, he almost missed the fact that Yusuke had insinuated they were going against curfew and getting tattoos later on.

"Pardon?"

"Oh yeah, it's all good. I knew a guy that actually wasn't afraid of me and wouldn't start anything a while back. He said that he'd give me a free tattoo if I ever wanted one, and he's just down the street from the school. I want us to go tonight, because I think it'd be fun. Plus we could show them to Hiei and Kuwabara." Yusuke rubbed his hands together deviously, "Yeah, Kuwabara would be really jealous! Hah!"

"This skin artist wouldn't happen to make me immobile if I allow him to do his work, would he?" his ally joked, recalling the rather arduous and bloody fight he had during the Dark Tournament.

"Nope."

"Okay, Yusuke," Kurama smiled, tucking the paper into a pocket, "I'd be honored to display your work."

"On your skin," the artist added.

"On my skin."

"So…" Yusuke eyebrows flittered up and down excitedly, "Where are ya gonna get it?"

* * *

"So ya want it on da left cheek, or da right?"

"He wants it right there, a little above the left, right…here."

"Right…there?"

"Yeah, it'll look pretty smokin' right…there…right?"

"I want it on the right side, not the left," Kurama finally interjected. He had been laying down, naked (aside from some conveniently placed sanitary sheets) on his stomach, propping his head up on an pillow of folded arms. He was tired of having Yusuke and his friend (or to put it more precisely, an old man who seemed to be an ex-biker turned Temple-caretaker; long beard and all) prod at him and his buttox every time they said, "Right…there".

"You wanted it on the right, Shuichi?" the detective asked, puzzled as to how he mixed up his left and right. Placing a finger deep into the mainly muscled flesh near his right pelvic bone, Yusuke added, "Here?"

"Yes, there." The fox's face lit up red again; normally being exposed among the same gender wasn't so bad (it was Japan, after all), but Yusuke poking at him near a place that he recently discovered that he desired Yusuke to…poke…him in was definitely bad. Naughty. So naughty, that Shuichi Minamino had wondered if the pain of the needle would be able so squash the ache that was metaphorically drilling a hole into the tattoo table.

"Ok, here we go," the scruff voice of the even scruffier man announced.

Watching Kurama's face contort in pain, he remarked, "I gotta say man, that's a pretty neat place to get it. It's like…"

"Ah!" he suddenly cried out.

"Sorry, wasn't payin' no attention," the grody Asian biker apologized.

After a most enjoyable story of how Yusuke had acquired such a 'delightful' acquaintance, Kurama had successfully gotten through the painful (and surprisingly unbotched) inking process. Insisting that the two friends leave the room, Kurama also managed to redress himself with little embarrassment, and apply his own anesthetic courtesy of the Demon World and a little thing called aloe.

They returned home once Yusuke had received the very same tattoo (except he chose the left; he knew there was a reason that he kept insisting Kurama have his there). And once there, the detective was adamant about seeing Kurama's tattoo for the second time.

The redhead lifted the waistband of his pants slightly away from his skin; as he wanted to show some modesty. He questioned, "Is it bad?"

"No. It looks pretty damn good." Better than good. Tasty. Very tasty. Yusuke had to sit down. After all, it was time to bring up a more serious matter, and think about how to show off his ink to Kuwabara later.

"Kurama? D'ya think…" Kurama eyed him, prying into what he might say, and his nerves gave out on him; "…Think that maybe the girl's will go wild for you now?"

"Perhaps," he smiled, placing himself next to Yusuke on the bed, "However I don't wear the type of clothing that would permit them to see it." The detective chuckled; it was quite possibly the silliest question he could have ever asked. It was obvious, after recalling all of their past missions, that Kurama always covered up, no matter what, and that he never had time for girls.

"Damn, and I was looking forward to seeing some more hot Kurama ass." Had the redhead been drinking anything then, he would have choked and spit the liquid back out. But he wasn't, thankfully. Yusuke's bed covers wouldn't have appreciated that so much.

"But seriously," Yusuke continued, tossing his anxiety out the window and off-campus, "How was it?"

"Excuse me?" the long-locked boy asked. That had done it; their dormitory had a serious problem with their heating vents, or so he chose to believe. Being a teenager was difficult.

"You know," Yusuke explained coyly, "What was the kiss like? Damned if I don't know what's going on, but it must have been one hell of a dream for you to get so down about it."

Kurama stayed silent.

Revelations upon revelations dawned upon the detective then. Things such as Kuwabara's indirect crush on Hiei via his twin sister Yukina; why the answer to question two was a; and why Kurama suddenly shut down. He truly _did_ like him; it wasn't just one of those weird 'kissing your closest friend' dreams.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of your non-chalant silent-let's-watch-everyone-before-making-a-move attitude, Kurama." Kurama would have gasped, but that would have been showing emotion before waiting to see what Yusuke was going to say; "It's like, damn. You're too afraid to get attached because you feel guilty about your mom. You don't want to tell me that you like me because you know that I'm just a human and I'm gonna die soon, where as you'll live on and on and on to be a hundred…"

"I'm well over a hundred," the silent one spoke up. Yusuke was morbidly carefree.

"Okay, a thousand. Either way, you've gotta do something with your boring human life until you can go back home again." The detective cleared his composure and his throat, having been a bit too harsh on the boy, and started anew with, "Hey, I found a flyer in the hallway earlier today. The school's having a dance tomorrow night…"

Leafy green irises rolled back so far that they saw gray matter. Was there no end to the predictable teenage-drama situations that the two would be placed in? A voice inside Kurama's head said no, and the leaves fell back into their normal viewing position.

"…And it would be fun if we went together and raised some hell. We could dress you up as a girl and it would be just so damn hilari-"

"I don't think so," the very feminine (but still masculine with regards to his body's proportions) male interjected. He then pulled his hair out from the tie he was using for school earlier that day and flipped the red locks back beach-lifeguard style.

"Oh come on! It would be so funny!" the raven slicked boy pleaded, "I'll dress up with you and then we can fight all the guys that hit on us later."

Kurama smirked in compliance, agreeing to the rather ridiculous idea. He had never known Yusuke to have such a twisted and…unusual sense of humor. It intrigued him in a rather kinky and perverted way, because the mystique of crossdressing and bisexuality was so frowned upon and underground. Of course he could never admit that once he _had_ taken up a dress and heels in order to gain information on a certain man who wished to marry his mother, and that he still had the items in his closet…back home. There was much to be found in Kurama's closet. Not his sexuality though, no. Yusuke had already openly accused him of liking another boy. More like things of a far more ridiculous nature.

Snowglobes, for one. They were Hiei's actually, but the fire demon insisted that he had no where else to keep his collection. And then there were the numerous amounts of plushies; stuffed unicorns, stuffed chocobos, stuffed Sailor Scouts, just about anything he had the money to purchase. Pay no mind at all to the myriad of doujinshi; stacks upon stacks of doujinshi. Some with such titles like "Dark Chocolate Mints", "Vanilla Chocolate", and "The Stamens and Pistils". (2)

The Universe would find time to have Botan stumble upon the hoard and photograph it later. For now, it had more important things to attend to.

Unfortunately, the boys had fallen asleep, so she let them be, deciding to instead torture a certain fire demon with dreams of his sister marrying Koenma.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

(1) Trust me. That whole rose thing is symbolic and dirty. And a parody on the fact that Kurama is always hand in hand with a rose. If anyone didn't get it, jump into the gutter and re-read. It's a real hoot, I swear!

(2) There are so many parodies and references here. First off, fans of mine will notice that I advertise my works. The closet, snowglobe collection, and Botan photography all alluded to Huminshou, which has an entire ending paragraph dedicated to talking about Hiei's secret rare collections. The Sailor Scout plushies was a remark on the fact that the creator of Sailor Moon is married in real life to Yoshihiro Togashi. It is also a reference to a statement made by Kurama in one of the manga's about being Tuxedo Mask.

****

Alternate Chapter Ending

This is a bonus read here. This chapter was going to end entirely different, but I was in a "Let's prolong this story" mood. So this is what I had ORIGINALLY down for this chapter. If you guys like it. Too bad. It's going to be worked in later during the story. But it isn't going to happen just yet.

* * *

"I'm well over a hundred," the silent one spoke up.

"Okay, a thousand. Either way, you've gotta do something with your boring human life until you can go back home again. There's no use sitting around and pretending to be a perfect son whose never stolen anything or been some sort of…mmph!"

"Would you like to know what it was like, Yusuke Urameshi?" Kurama whispered into his hand, which was covering Yusuke's mouth rather forcefully. Yusuke nodded, hoping with every fiber of his inner and outer being that Kurama would show him with a physical display of practice lip-locking…but alas…he did not.

"It was wonderful," he informed him, uncupping the other's lips and feather tracing his knuckles down the boy's cheek (not the tattooed one, no!), "And I'd very much like to re-enact it."

"You would?"

"Mm hmm." The suggestive growl vibrated against Yusuke's skin. Of course, he ignored it, because he found something far more childish than adult to say in return.

"Kurama _liiiiiiiikes_ someone!" he squealed as manly as any male can squeal, adding in kissy-kissy lip-smacking noises for that added effect. As promised, the other teen made haste on the re-enactment, however, when the tickling had commenced, Yusuke found himself aching in rear-endal pain.

"My ass! Ah! Ow…ah…ow…can't sit on it this way!"

The exclamation decreed a stop to their horseplay. Their clock was staring at them anyway, with its cold, murderous, and threatening red eyes.

* * *

****

Author's Note

This sucks. The chapter does, but that isn't what I'm complaining about. When I had uploaded Chapter 5, it was April 1st. No, the kiss was not an April Fool's joke either. Basically, I had uploaded CH5 twice because I was unaware that was undergoing maintenance. Author Alerts were not sent out to some people. So Chapter 5 did not get as many reviews as anticipated. But my impatience made me want to upload this before reaching 60 reviews.

So please, if you read both chapters as a lump, please go back and review chapter 5. I hate lumpy reviews, because its hard for me to discern which chapter you are enjoying and which events you are referring to in the chapter.

I'm looking for a super talented comic-manga artist to change some of my works into doujinshis. I'm actually quite serious about this - so contact me if you know of anyone who does commissions on this sort of thing. Please do not leave this info in the review, because this story could be removed for that. Thank you!

Self-advertisement - I updated two _Candy Series_ fics. One is borderline lime/lemon. Keep in mind that I don't write lemons, I just pretend to.

Zelia


	7. VII: !

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

****

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

VII!

Thoughts of glitz, glam, glitter and guys as girls gayly graced their dreams that night. The morning was proving to be eventful as well. Yusuke was in the midst of an erotic dream (his partner needing no introduction), when he was rudely awakened by the accidental bumping of uglies.

"What the f-" exclaimed he, interrupted as Kurama inadvertently elbowed him in the stomach. Hadn't he fallen asleep much more…clothed?

Sleepy eyes opened, and Kurama mumbled, "Yusuke? What ever are you doing in my bed?"

"Uh, Kurama," Yusuke replied, eyeballing his surroundings in order to gain the redhead's attention, "You're in _my_ bed."

"Well," Kurama mused, noticing that the two of them were covered by a single dark colored blanket, "I suppose I'll just…"

The trailing of his sentence occurred due to the fact that Kurama had realized that not only had he sleep-walked, but he had misplaced all of his clothing again. He had also taken the time to strip the bedding from his mattress, and even some from Yusuke's, depositing all of it on the opposite side of the room. He had been sharing a single blanket and a single pillow with the boy all night.

"You're naked again, aren't you," smirked Yusuke, taking notice of the out-of-reach fabric pile.

"Well, if you lift this blanket, then yes, I suppose that I am," Kurama laughed nervously.

Yusuke made a motion to sit up and leave Kurama the blanket, but as their legs touched together; he remembered in his sleepy state that, he too, was naked. Instead of getting up, he decided that the best course of action would be to plop back into the pillow.

And make a lightheartedly snide comment.

"Guess you stripped everything this time around."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," Kurama apologized, trying to think of just how to get out of this mess. In reality, both of them wanted to get up and get ready; at the least to brush their teeth; but they also did not want to. There was the hormonal "I-have-the-hots-for-you" factor, blended in with the embarrassment of their manly protrusions (a common thing for a male to awaken with).

But for goodness' sake, they really were going to need some mints if they weren't going to move.

"Kurama, could you uh…reach down underneath the bed and hand me the box that's there?" The teen complied and found the conveniently placed palm sized tin. The contents shook as he lifted it, and soon the boys found the answer to their breath situation.

Seconds later…

"So…"

"So…"

"Hey," Yusuke chuckled, "It would be hilarious if someone walked in on us like this, wouldn't it?"

"Not entirely," Kurama answered, hair spilling over his side of the pillow.

"Don't worry, man," the detective assured him, "I locked it last night." Said lock taunted the two boys; having overheard the statement. It considered them truly silly, and wished that for once they could manage to operate it correctly. However…it had no time to think of such things. It had eavesdropping to do!

"Are you certain?" inquired Kurama, most curious to know if they would have some privacy.

"Absolutely positive," Yusuke stated confidently. The two blinked at each other, and then made their move, inching ever so closer to the other in an attempt to be naughty (finally), when something…something between their hips touched something that they did not expect.

"?" said Yusuke as if this were a comic book. He reached down and pulled the foreign blocking object out from between them, only to discover that it was Hiei's black cloak.

"This does not bode well," Kurama blushed, attempting to ignore the moment the two of them nearly had in the nude.

"Duh," Yusuke remarked, sitting up in the bed. His eyes flittered over to the fabric pile, which suddenly began to stir as if it were alive.

"Who the hell buried me?" yelled Hiei, who; while still sitting waist deep in the pile; was also clearly naked.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted back, "How about telling _us_ what the hell _you_ are doing _here_?"

"Feh," the nude demon uttered, standing as he held one of Kurama's sheets over his groin, "I had a message to deliver to you both. You were sleeping and did _not_ wake up. I got bored."

"And what is the message, Hiei?" Kurama gently asked him, having stabilized himself upon his elbow.

Hiei angrily walked over to cove of their beds, covering still held desperately at his hips, and bare behind to the door. He growled, "It was a warning about Koenma. He knows that you tied up some pathetic human with your weeds, Ku-"

The fox interrupted him and muttered to Yusuke, recalling the night before, and said, "Oh no, Yusuke…" Hiei growled even more from the rude behavior, and then scanned the room with his eyes as they chattered amongst themselves.

"What is it?" Yusuke replied, "You wanna back out of tonight?"

"No," was the response, "I just remembered…I checked the lock as well. I must have accidentally unlocked it, because I didn't think you had done so…"

"Oh."

Just then, the door; as usual; flew open, causing the three of them to jump. There stood Botan, leather suitcase in hand, horrified and exposed to Hiei's uncovered posterior.

"_Ahh!_" she screamed, turning around with a beet-red face, "What's going on here!"

All too agitated; and questioning just why he had neglected to bring his freshly sharpened katana; Hiei roared and nearly tore his cloak from Yusuke's hands. He changed fast (but not so fast that the two boys didn't get an eye-full…very _full_ eyes indeed) and then left.

"Whew," Botan exhaled loudly, "That was embarrassing!"

Her hair stood on end as like a cone of cotton-candy when Yusuke yelled, "_LEARN TO KNOCK ONCE IN A WHILE, BOTAN!_"

"Sheesh!" she remarked, closing the door, "No need to yell!" She set the suitcase next to the bathroom door, and stated, "And here I was, thoughtfully bringing you two some attire for your school dance tonight!"

Botan, having seen enough nudity in one day, did not realize that the roommates were also naked, and laying next to each other in the same bed. At least, she didn't realize it until she had showed the both of them the contents of the suitcase. Her face lit a-fire once more, and she could not help but ask, "Why is it that you two boys are always…like this when I am around?"

"This…?" uttered Yusuke.

"You know," the incognito student pressed on, "Like you are now. Have you been carrying on some sort of…relationship…?" While the hue of her face did not change, the reason for such a hue _did_, and she argued, "_Behind Keiko's back!_"

"If I say yes will you _go away_?" said Yusuke, sarcasm evident in his tone. Kurama's heart fluttered within his chest

"_No_."

"Damn," he cursed.

"Well, no matter, boys!" Botan perked up, "You'll be all set for the dance tonight with these items!"

"Great," the smart-mouthed teen rolled his eyes. He preferred to have his own clothes on for the first half of the day.

* * *

Apparently, Yusuke hadn't read well enough, and completely skipped over the fact that the dance was one of their annual traditions at the school; with unusual conditions. _All_ boys were to crossdress as women, so that it would be both humiliating and fun for the girls. Botan had neglected to inform him of such until _after_ Yusuke had argued that she was spying on he and Kurama.

Neither boy cared what day it was, or if there was school or not. They had outside errands to run; families to visit; homework to do. Hours later they reconvened at the dorm, and readied themselves up all girly and feminine with the help of Botan.

She outfitted them in long concealing dresses; Kurama in a modestly laced lolita pink gown, and Yusuke in a plain butch-green get-up. Their make-up was surprisingly not outrageous; just a touch of charcoal on their eyes and a natural tone lipcolor. After all of that; she styled Kurama's untamed layered locks into a sleek and beautiful French braid, and soon Kurama really did just look like a woman. Yusuke…was clearly a man in a dress.

Little did Botan reveal that the fact she was encouraging them to attend the dance was to keep an eye on them. As Hiei had warned, Koenma knew of the events surrounding Kino and Kurama, and could not allow another slip-up. She was instructed to keep them occupied until Koenma could think of and then act upon a suitable punishment for the both of them. The ferrywoman didn't appreciate having to deceive her friends all too much, but she really had no choice. Kurama had messed up; and several cosmic laws had been broken too often lately.

The dance itself was held within the walls of the schools indoor gymnasium. It was dark, hot, and crowded; yet it was an amazing sight because there was not one non-skirt in the whole place. Chaperone's lined the walls, and were occasionally stationed in clusters near the center of the large courts. They kept a blind eye to all of the obviously indiscreet and ill-mannered activities that went on1. Yusuke cursed upon this realization, and wished that he could have attended school there his entire life. It was much better than having unscrupulous and tyrannical teachers breath down his back all the time.

The most cliché of songs played through the speakers as the boys found a small section of wall near an alcove of locked doors. The wailing of the lyrics was out of tune, and Kurama even joked that perhaps they had accidentally recorded the horror-filled cries of a dying witch. The vocals were clearly altered in the studio, and their dramatic phrasing did not mask the fact that it was musical garbage. Yusuke prayed with Kurama for the song to end and for another to begin. 2

A random female student (or at least she sounded female) approached them, having overheard their snide comments about the song, and yelled at Kurama, "Hey! I requested that song! "Ebin Essence" is the greatest female rock band ever! How can an ugly girl like you say something so mean about them! I hate you!" With that, Kurama was lightly slapped in the face, and the girl walked away with her fists balled up and angry. No chaperone made a move to apprehend her.

"You're a pretty girl, Kurama," Yusuke half teased. He spotted Kino (in drag) and pulled Kurama into him, so that perhaps they could both be hidden by the seemingly convincing masquerade.

"And you're a pretty boy," Kurama chuckled, relieved that the song had changed to a ballad, "Would you like to dance?"

"You mean hold each other and barely step side to side like the rest of these guys just started doing?" Yusuke looked around at the student body, and then answered, "Sure."

The detective's hands graced his "girlfriend's" sides, and they fell into pathetic step with the rest of the students. They listened as the song increasingly became more familiar to them.

"I rather like this song," Kurama whisper in Yusuke's ear.

"Yeah, it's okay," he said back, "I've heard it playing in a few stores before." Kurama let forth a hushed giggle in reply and then set his chin upon his friend's shoulder, leaving them in silent step until the song came to its close.

The drew themselves back to the wall, still together and waiting to hear the beat of the next song. Yusuke was the first to break the silence; trailing his hand to Kurama's slapped cheek, asking, "Did it hurt?"

The deep peridots of the fox skipped back and forth between Yusuke's eyes and lips. The boy's hand was so…inviting. So tender. Kurama could not respond; he was lost in the forest of indecision; and when he finally broke free of its thick trees, he emerged with a declaration of love.

Their lips touched as the gentle piano rose to false climax within the first chorus of the song. The melody echoed their own actions as they immersed themselves in each other. Focusing on nothing, they let their subconscious' scream about the exciting end to their flirtatious dance. Allowing their tongues to speak to each other without words; they told each other everything. Every feeling, when it had started…how deep their affection took them. Their conversation never answered the "ifs" surrounding Keiko…but now. Now was not the time for them to care or worry about that.

After all, a teacher had just called out, "Hey! None of that around here, you two! Now tell me your names so I can hand out proper detentions!" Pulling apart with no more than a second to see the other's surprised expressions, they clutched hands and booked out of the dance faster than most men on heels could ever fathom to run.

The clicking of their shoes echoed the quickened beat of the techno-pop in the gymnasium. As they fled, Kurama asked, "I'm not going to wake up in the dark room, am I?"

"No," laughed Yusuke, "This isn't a dream."

__

To Be Continued…

1 Must I really point out that this concept is so Western it's unbelievable? I'm not saying this doesn't happen in Japan, but you really must consider that half of the situations I've placed the boys in has been making fun of stories that pay no attention to minor cultural differences; like modesty, for one.

2 I had intended that this chapter would be out sooner. This doesn't really hold any humor anymore since ffnet got rid of song-fics. But anyone who has read my blog will understand that I had to leave this reference in there.

* * *

****

Author's Note

I know. You hated the dream in Chapter 6. Now you'll be wondering if Chapter 7 is the new Chapter 5; but I assure you; Chapter 7 is only the predecessor to Chapter 8, which will be the final chapter.

And yes. I know. " ! " isn't a valid chapter name. It has a meaning, which no one will ever be able to figure out; as it's a personal insertion.

I made a blog, strictly for fictions. You can go there, comment and tell me how much I suck, or why I shouldn't write shounen-ai, or why you hate me for not updating some story for a long time. Either way, go to it. It's in my new and improved sarcastic bio.

Zelia


	8. VIII: End!

YAY. An update! That's because I was busy doing Hiei cosplay at a convention! But it's over now - hurrah! Unfortunately, my sister and I could only enter the novice division; and we didn't get a thing (Not even for the wig…BOO!). Oh well. No biggie, because we had a ton of fun, and were told that we were the best Hiei-Yukina cosplayers ever (Does it help that we are clones of each other to begin with?). So…there's a link in the infamous bio if you want to check that out.

* * *

****

Warning: Boy-Love. Boy-Love. Bad writing (Sorry). Sadness. The anti-climatic end of the story.

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

****

Mischief 101

By Zelia Theb

VIII: Click!

They shut the door behind them faster than the blink of an eye. They managed to huddle in the bathroom and remove their girlish attire even faster; stripping down to their manly underthings and ridding their skin of rouge and powder. It was survival.

"Damn heels! Who the hell thought of these things in the first place?"

"Women who wanted to be taller, I would assume."

"What a stupid idea for a themed dance!"

"This was _your_ idea, Yusuke."

Ah. That was better…now that they were in their appropriate garments; cotton tees and sleeping bottoms of their choice (which was ironically enough, penguin-printed boxer shorts for the Spirit Detective). It was time to concentrate on more…prominent issues.

"Whew," Yusuke wheezed, slouching against the door of the dorm, "That was close."

"Indeed," stated Kurama as he leaned back next to him.

Despite the fact that it was incredibly cliché of the boys to do what they did next; they gazed at each other through the tension and then began to kiss again, plunging their tongues into each other like there was something yummy to be found in their intestines. The moment was intense as they gripped at the white fabric of each other's tops, only to find that the door knob was still able to turn when they frantically stumbled into it with their limbs.

"Ah!" Yusuke cried as the moving metal jabbed into his ribs, "Quick! Quick! Lock it!"

"I'll do that…and more…" Kurama stated, bringing his hand up to the dead-bolt and sliding it shut. Yusuke licked his lips, thinking that perhaps his friend was insinuating something else entirely. But alas, the fox pulled a seed from his hair and dropped it to the floor. He moved Yusuke then, and as they continued their hormonal lip-entanglement, leaves sprouted and a thick vine grew; similar to the one that had Kino trapped earlier in the week.

* * *

The night was rather…eventful. Not as eventful as some sort of perverted peeping-tom would have hoped, but nice enough for the two boys.

Botan did not even bother to ask why they were in nothing but their birthday suits _and_ in bed together for the second time in a row. She just waited in the room for them to wake up. First, she had started picking the dead leaves off of what was supposed to have been the boys' foolproof door latch. Then, she meandered over to the desk and kicked her legs back and forth impatiently. Finally, she whipped out her oar; letting it hover only inches off of the ground, and walking back and forth on it like she was a gymnast on a balance beam.

She stumbled and smacked her nose on the broad end when Yusuke moved beneath the sheets. It was then that she decided to play it cool, and hide in the bathroom. After all, she was tired of interrupting them all of the time! She had to do a bit of sleuthing if she ever wanted to get to the bottom of this. Yusuke and Kurama were most _definitely_ pursuing a secret relationship behind everyone's backs, but they had a damn good cover for most of the time!

"Damn you, woman," Hiei hissed when she came into the room, "Be quiet!"

"You too?" she whispered. He nodded back, having his own reasons for prying in on them.

"Did you feel a breeze?" Yusuke asked groggily, nudging the redhead next to him. Kurama didn't move, so the teen began poking him in the bare chest with his finger until he did.

"Obviously I didn't, Yusuke…" Kurama murmured, turning over. Yusuke huffed, reaching for the box of mints and eating one before offering one to the sleepy fox. Said fox turned back around and took one, no later were the two making lip-smacking noises from…lip-smacking. The hiding fire-demon repressed the urge to gag; these were his comrades! The ones he fought alongside with! Besides…why Kurama anyway?

__

"Mmm…"

"You know…tonight Yusuke…"

"Mmmhmm.."

"I'd like to spend it with you again."

"But don't they share a room?" Botan whispered curiously. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant; no; it took Hiei.

"Shut up and listen!" he seethed quietly.

"We spend every night together," Yusuke smiled stupidly, sitting up in the sheets. Hiei smacked his head in the bathroom; was everyone really lacking intelligence this morning?

Kurama cackled with a throaty and seductive growl. He sat up, cupping Yusuke's head and thumbing through his hair, then brought him close and explained, "What I mean is…"

"Can't we do that right now?" Yusuke asked bluntly. Kurama's jaw fell to the mattress (Yusuke would have enjoyed that, now wouldn't he?).

"Um…wouldn't you prefer something a bit more romantic?" argued the redhead.

"Damn…can't get more romantic than waking up naked next to someone you've had a crush on for as long as you can remember."

"To be fair," Kurama interjected, "We didn't fall asleep this way." He blushed a tint of pink, and added, "As long as you can remember?" The room became quiet and serious as Yusuke began to comb through the barely tangled strands of Kurama's locks. His lungs took in deep breaths as he began speaking.

"I'm not sure how to say this…" The sheets moved over their laps, trying to fall off as Yusuke moved closer. It felt better to tell him nose to nose; "But I-"

"No," Kurama interrupted him, tracing lines down his chest, "I don't want to hear it."

Confused, the teen gripped the other's hand, and inquired, "Because you'll outlive me? Big deal."

Kurama kissed him lightly before saying, "Not only that…but what of Keiko?"

"Ya know," the detective said, wrapping his arms strongly around Kurama's shoulders for comfort, "I kinda thought that once too. It's different. I can't get ya out of my head, ya know?"

"You are just as annoying," Kurama joked, "I only hope that this is not a result of everything we've been through together."

Yusuke beamed at him reassuringly; "Even so, I'd rather not regret never knowing what it's like." They looked at each other for a moment, before Kurama let loose a tiny giggle.

"I once thought that about caring for humans." Stroking the back of Yusuke's palm, Kurama confessed, "But I love you."

"Isn't that _sweet_?" Botan murmured, looking to Hiei as if he really would agree with her.

"Hn. Disgusting. Idiot fox."

"Oh, shut up Hiei!" Botan scolded him, "You like Yusuke too! You're just jealous!"

If her communicator hadn't rung at exactly that moment; her face would have been plastered on the back of every milk carton. But Koenma saved her…at least for now. From Hiei.

"_DAMN IT, BOTAN!_" Yusuke yelled. The two lovers wrapped sheets around their waists and stood up, waiting for the intrusive ferrywoman to show herself. Little did they expect a very angry and _very_ red-faced Hiei to appear as well.

"I…um…" she stammered, placing her pinky in her mouth, "I'm sorry, but…" As she spoke, the door flew open, crushing shriveled leaves and revealing a fully grown Koenma, with a legion of Spirit World officials standing behind him.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking!" Yusuke shouted, moving closer to Kurama in an attempt to keep them both covered.

"Hey, ever heard of playing nice, Yusuke?" Koenma returned sarcastically, "Or should I say, Kurama?"

"Oh dear…Kino…" the fox gasped.

"That's right!" Koenma scolded them, "There's been _huge_ repercussions! _HUGE!_ Cosmic laws have been broken! The prophets are saying that if we allow this to continue, the Earth as we know it could cease to exist!"

"Hn," Hiei jumped in, "All because Kurama taught some human boy some manners? Give me a break."

"It's not just that, Hiei…" the girl said.

"Botan's right," Koenma concurred, "This Kino had strong evidence that demons existed; and due to his delinquent activities he was very likely to turn to the dark side."

"The dark side?" Yusuke quirked.

"I mean," the prince corrected himself, "Turn evil. Ahem."

"What is it that you mean, Koenma?" Kurama asked politely, despite the fact that he was in the middle of being reprimanded. Yusuke adored his resolve (among other things), and grew jealous of the collected manner in which the fox always handled things.

"Chapter Black, Kurama." Koenma waited for the two demons' eyebrows to return to their natural state, and then continued, "Fortunately, we've fixed that."

"Eer…wait," the loud-mouthed and most irate of the bunch stopped him, "You said that ass _had_ evidence? Are you sayin' that you got rid of his memory?"

"Precisely."

"They're back from their vacation!" Botan smiled, gesturing to the group manifested by their mutual employer.

"Unfortunately for you, Yusuke, and the rest of you, including Botan…" Koenma sighed; "We have to do the same for you. The clairvoyant prophecies state that you'll die, Yusuke."

"Die? Aren't I like, recyclable, or something?"

"This isn't time for jokes. And _no_, you aren't recyclable. If you die, you die." Tension fell upon the room; it was heavy, thick, serious, and morbid. It was this or that, black or white. There was no compromise; but if Yusuke knew how he was going to die, would that change anything? Could he avoid it?

"If you tell us how it happens, _Koenma_, I doubt that would happen." Hiei glared at royal teen, defiant and certain that his logic overcame the grieve situation.

"Well, _Hiei_," Koenma began, pointing a finger directly at Yusuke, "Yusuke is going to be with Kurama in the forest near the Minamino residence."

"How entirely cliché," Kurama remarked, also annoyed by the turn of events.

"If you'd all like to mock the situation, then fine." Koenma continued his in-depth and greatly detailed story, using his index finger to point at each individual involved each and every time that their name was mentioned.

"Yusuke is going to be with Kurama _in secret_ because they are trying to avoid Keiko and Kuwabara so that they can be _intimate_ together. When they finally settle down in a clearing, a human psychic in charge of _distracting_ Yusuke uses his powers to hurt Kurama…"

He recited the prophecy word for word, using explicit details as to how Yusuke drowned after cracking his skull on rocks, and that due to his death, he would be unable to fulfill his destiny of killing the human in possession of this "Chapter Black" video tape. It was despicable; erasing memories of love and comfort in order to reprogram Yusuke to kill another human. So despicable, in fact, that Yusuke let his fist connect with Koenma's pacifier all of two times before the legion of mind-erasers separated them.

"Do you think I _want_ to do this, Yusuke?" Koenma said, wiping blood from a split lip, "Because I don't. But a world full of people is much more important than your selfishness. So let's just get this over with, all right?"

"This isn't fair," Yusuke protested, tears welling in his eyes.

"It isn't. Even I have to be set back, Yusuke," Koenma tried to assure him, "Everyone's going to think that only a few days have passed since the Dark Tournament. It's going to be fine."

"Now," one of the Spirit World employees stated in a deep multi-chorused voice, "You're all going to see a bright light, and then…"

****

The End

* * *

****

Author's Ending Note

Worst. Story. Ever. But it had to be finished with its original ending. So, like it or don't. You'll remember that Huminshou (from which this story is based; construction wise) also had a non-humorous ending. (Actually, I cracked myself up when I was still writing Chapter 1 of this story and decided to keep the memory wiping in there - but I'm twisted like that).

Forgive the overabundance of dialogue. My problem with writing the last bits of this fic was that I started style-killers like The Seibu Project and Sketch Me, which has basically re-sculpted the way that I write. I wanted to keep the story consistent, so I didn't change styles.

Anyhow - I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! I'll probably be straying back to Yusuke-Hiei fandom again. So watch for that!

Also - **If anyone is going to Otakon in Baltimore, I am going to be there, cosplaying as Hiei.**


End file.
